Maim de Maim
by GasmaskAvenger
Summary: In this AU reimagining of the 2013/2014 smash hit anime, Satsuki Matoi is a regular Japanese girl who discovers there's more to her than she thought after a chance discovery of a very special school uniform and a blue, scissor looking blade. Along with her classical music loving BFF Nonon Jakuzure, she sets out in an adventure that will ultimately result in saving the world.
1. A Trip to the Alley

_**Somewhere...familiar, yet unfamiliar.**_

* * *

"So. I take it your shift is up soon?" A rather out of shape security guard asked a fellow worker.

"Yeah. Just bidding my time before I have to split by reading this book I picked up on the way over here." a younger, more in shape security guard replied.

"Looks more like you're reading smut." the hefty security guard chuckled as he got a glimpse of his fellow worker's book. On the cover was a picture of a girl of questionable age, striking a provocative pose and wearing a very skimpy outfit.

"Wanna see what's inside?" the younger security guard smirked back as he lifted the book towards the other guard.

Despite initial hesitation, the older security guard grabbed the book and peered inside it, finding himself staring eye to eye with graphic images of the same girl on the cover being hammered by an athletic stud with an impressively sized dong. He darted his eyes back to his colleague and groaned, "Man, this is sick. Where in god's name did you find this crap?"

"I lied about buying it." the younger security guard replied with a light chuckle. "I actually snagged it from some loser I saw wanking by some bushes. Told him this shit is illegal, beat the everliving snot out of his pathetic ass and took it for myself. Can't say I don't regret it."

"Oh come on. Shouldn't you be just as likely to be thrown in the slammer as well just by possessing it?" the other security guard scoffed at his fellow worker, disgusted by his attitude.

"Thing is, we work for the government. That alone exempts us from obscenity laws." the younger security guard replied in a cocky tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." the older security guard shrugged after he realized his responses are going in one ear and out the other.

* * *

After things calmed down a bit, both men then heard a very audible rumble coming from outside. They initially both assumed it was just a jet plane passing by, but they then heard the sound of an aircraft landing outside the building they're in, which really got them worried.

"The hell was it?" the younger guard asked, sounding a little concerned, which is a jarring contrast to the attitude he was previously presenting just a minute ago.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be caught off guard if it was some unwelcome guests." the older guard replied as he pulled out a loaded handgun.

"Good idea." the younger guard replied back, which he then pulled out his own handgun just to be safe.

* * *

As both guards stood alert with their guns out, a cacophony of footsteps echoed through the building, which only made the guards increasingly more cautious than before. Both guards then slowly creep towards the main doors with their guns aimed at whatever may be on the other side as they heard something banging on said doors.

In a split second, the doors kicked open and a swarm of people in black tactical attire entered the room, all armed with sub-machine guns.

"Surrender your weapons or there will be trouble!" an armed man barked at the guards.

With little choice, the guards got on their knees and put their firearms down on the ground, much to the pleasure to the intruders.

The armed forces by the main door then stepped aside as they heard the sound of high heels approaching them. The sound then got progressively louder and louder until a young woman in a black sailor uniform entered the picture. She then stopped in front of the armed forces, looked at the security guards with a very stern grimace for a quick second, then resumed making her way towards the next set of doors on the other end of the room.

However, before the young lady could get any further, the young guard quickly picked his firearm back up, aimed it at her and yelled, "Don't make another step! You Kiryuin bastards are not permitted here!", which immediately made the older guard facepalm in utter revulsion.

The young woman then looked back at the young guard with an angered glare, quickly walked up to him, pulled out a black-bladed katana with her right hand and pointed it at him. She then lightly pushed the blade of her katana against the young guard's next and scowled, "If I didn't have other business to conduct here today, I would've decapitated you without hesitation. Consider yourself spared of certain death, worthless pig."

Having just broke a sweat, the young guard continued to cower in fear as the woman stood in front of him. However, he noticed that the woman had her eyes peering at the security booth and started to walk towards it.

"Please don't go there! There's nothing interesting there for you to see!" the young guard stammered in fear. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the woman entered the booth and spotted the book. She picked it up, took a look at a few pages, closed it, stomped her way back to the guard, grabbed him by the neck and yelled, "Filthy pervert! I'm revoking my pardon! Time to die!".

"Ms. Kiryuin, don't work yourself up! Let us take care of him." one of the armed forces calmly spoke out to his superior.

Without any other thought, the woman nodded at him and quickly shouted, "Bravo team. Take care of that perverted pig and that fat sack of shit! Alpha team. You're with me.", which all of the respective armed forces quietly nodded their heads. One half of the forces immediately followed the woman after she ripped the book in half whereas the other half took over the duty of dealing with the security guards. Two of them grabbed the younger guard while another pair did the same with the older guard.

"Please! Don't shoot me! Don't! I'm a month away from getting my masters..." the younger guard cried as a third armed intruder aimed his sub-machine gun but his pleas proved futile as the armed intruder pulled the trigger without hesitation. Several brief but loud bursts of rapid gun fire then shook the room and the younger guard dropped onto the ground, secreting runny blood out of his body like a volcano.

Several other armed intruders then lifted up the older guard, which one of them then informed, "Sir, you are now the official property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Any attempt of escape or betrayal will immediately result in your demise. Submission to us is the only way to live."

"You...bastards! If any word of your acts of terrorism gets to the Prime Minister, consider yourselves rightfully fucked!" the older guard disobediently yelled at the armed intruders without physically resorting to resistance.

"Terrorism? Heh. The Prime Minister thinks highly of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, pal. The chances of us being blacklisted as terrorists, especially with the amount of power Lady Kiryuin has globally, are extremely minute." another guard laughed back, mocking everything the guard had to say. "Now get into the aircraft or drop dead, gramps!"

With little choice, the still living guard got into the aircraft and simply followed orders. He then sat down on a bench as the Bravo team kept their guns pointed at him.

* * *

Back in the building, the woman and the Alpha team are seen still walking down the hallway. The woman's demeanor, while still stern, has loosened up a little as she carried a conversation with a member of the Alpha team.

"If you ask me, your mother will be very impressed with how you're handling this operation, Ryuko Kiryuin." the Alpha team member calmly talked to his superior.

"Much obliged, my friend. Much fucking obliged." Ryuko replied to the Alpha team member as they reached another set of doors. Two other Alpha team members then opened the doors and let Ryuko walk into the room. The other Alpha team members then followed her into the room and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

_**MAIM de MAIM**_

* * *

_**A day later...in another part of Japan.**_

* * *

Inside a very modest, middle class looking room, an old Japanese man with a comically long beard is seen lounging on the couch half-asleep. On the TV was a news reporter informing the viewers of the event that was just witnessed a few sentences ago.

Although the television itself was pretty loud, the old man is woken up by the sound of several loud knocks on the front door.

"Oh for christ's sake. Why the hell don't people just use the damn doorbell?" the old man groaned as he got off the couch and made his way towards the front door. He then opened it and was greeted by a young woman with pink hair.

"Hi, Mr. Matoi!" the girl shouted at the old man, though due to her rather eccentric sounding voice, the shout had a few snorts and light growls thrown into the mix.

"Hello Ms. Jakuzure." Mr. Matoi replied, trying his hardest to sound jolly despite being a big groggy due to being asleep several seconds ago.

"Is Satsuki home?" Ms. Jakuzure asked Mr. Matoi, though he couldn't tell if she sounded happy or just straight up psychotic, not that he minded.

"Yes she's home. Just go in the backyard. I'm positive you'll find her there." Mr. Matoi replied back. Right before he walked back into his house, he saw Ms. Jakuzure hum some obscure classical music composition and marched her way to the backyard in a rhythmic matter. He then turned around, shut the door and grumbled, "Man, I never knew that girl was going to grow up like that back when Satsuki met her. Gee wiz.", as he walked back to his couch.

* * *

Out in the backyard, a woman with predominantly long black hair is seen standing by bushes and trees, though we only see her from the back. Her friend is then seen still humming and strutting towards her, though once she saw her, she stopped and shouted out, "Hi Satsuki!"

Satsuki then turns around to face her friend, which we then see a noticeable streak of blue hair in the midst of her rich black hair and replies, "Hello Nonon. How you're doing today?"

"Better than how Bach felt a few days after getting jailed, my friend." Nonon replied back with a slight squawk. "So. You got any of your special flora?"

"Uh, I hate to admit it, but we used what I had left the other day." Satsuki muttered to her friend in a disappointed tone. "I'm afraid we can't smoke a bowl at this minute."

"Aw crap, Satsuki. How the hell else am I supposed to see all of the sweat and tears Mozart put into concerto 23 now?" Nonon whined after she heard her friend's bad news.

"Don't fret now, Nonon." Satsuki chimed in with a renewed optimism. "I had plans to pay a visit to my dealer later, so we're not out of the woods yet."

"Ah. At least now my tuba spit valve won't be dry for long!" Nonon squealed in response and started to strut around again as she hummed some random Beethoven composition.

"Nonon. That was an awkward analogy." Satsuki replied after she calmly shook her head in slight embarrassment.

"Eh. I thought it fit the moment like a good alto note." Nonon chuckled back in a rather strange, raspy tone. "So when are we going to get more of your magic flora?"

"Well, my friend. I wasn't quite planning to go just yet, but since you decided to pop by, maybe we can go together and meet up with the dealer." Satsuki chimed in again, still sounding very calm and relaxed.

"Oh ode to joy, Satsuki! I got dibs on driving!" Nonon squawked in a sing songy manner. She then made a mad rush to her bright pink scooter, which also happened to be covered in black musical notes. However, Satsuki took the time to pop into her home, poke her head out by the corner and told Mr. Matoi, "Dad, i'm going out for a bit with Nonon. I'll be back soon."

"You two better not get yourselves in hot water now while you're out." Mr. Matoi shouted back at his daughter in a slightly annoyed tone. Satsuki simply smiled back, nodded her head and closed the door afterwards. Mr. Matoi then walked back to his couch, sat down on it, tried his hardest to get relaxed again for a minute, then muttered in a frustrated tone, "Crap. I don't feel sleepy anymore."

* * *

An alleyway, a very dirty, trash ridden alleyway somewhere in the city, seemed to be deserted to uninitiated. However, around a corner, the sounds of a man gasping for air were heard. He was kneeling down on the ground, catching his breath. He sequentially cocked his head against both of his shoulders to see if anyone was near by and to his relief, he saw not a single soul in sight. He exhaled his breath, stood back up and muttered a shivering tone, "Oh man. I think I might've lost those Kiryuin Conglomerate thugs. I guess the coast is clear."

The man then walked over to a garbage can, opened it and pulled out two objects, the first being a long, sword like object heavily wrapped up in a gray cloth and the other a white box that has the Kiryuin Conglomerate logo embossed into it. With both in hand, the man started to cautiously walk through the alleyway, acting very alert and paranoid.

As the man continued to make his trek down the long, monochromatic alleyway, he stopped, panicked a bit and hid against a wall after he heard a chugging sound not too far from where he's at. After a few seconds, the chugging sound then stopped, which prompted the man to cautiously peek his head out. Much to his confusion, he saw Satsuki and Nonon getting off the scooter and talking.

"What the hell are these kids doing here?" the man muttered to himself as he saw them entering the alley. "This is not the damn place for them to hang out on a Sunday.". Despite that, he stepped back to where he was hiding so no one could actually see he's there, especially those that he claimed are after him.

"This is really where you get your magic flora at, Satsuki?" Nonon asked her friend as they walked through the alley to reach their destination. "For someone who's such a bright ray of everything positive in this world, you sure don't mind trekking through real shitholes to get your goods."

"I know, my friend." Satsuki calmly replied without a single hint of fear in her expression. "Still, we're getting closer to the dealer, so we won't be here much longer."

"I hope that's true." Nonon groaned, growling less willing to hang out in such a run down part of the city."

The man, who was still hiding in plain sight, suddenly heard several louder, more hurried sounding sets of footsteps power walking down the alley, which made his heart race a little. Even though he knew he more or less reached near curiosity killed the cat territory, he took a glance towards where the footsteps were coming from and much to his horror, saw several rough looking guys with Uzis heading down his direction. His gut sank and his eyes widened as he realized that death is nearing him and knowing this was the end, he ran out of the spot he was riding in a suicidal attempt to flee.

One of the guards saw him, shouted "There's the bastard! Shoot him!" and he, as well as the others, aimed their Uzis and opened fire at their target, hoping a flurry of gun fire would hit him.

* * *

Alerted by the long bangs of the Uzis, Nonon yelled, "Oh shit, Satsuki! Forget the weed, we gotta get the hell out of here!"

Having not flinched at the loud sounds, Satsuki looked around her surroundings, spotted a large, worn out locker, pointed at it and told Nonon, "Look. That's what we're going to hide in."

"You're kidding me?" Nonon whined back in disbelief, which Satsuki then smiled and nodded her head in response. With little choice, she opened one of the lockers and got in. Satsuki then got into the same locker and shut it closed.

* * *

Being chased by his pursuers, the man passed by the locker and kept running through the alleyway until he found himself at a dead end. He stopped, looked around and saw a brick wall with an open gap one could throw things over it. He looked up at the gap, chucked the long wrapped object over the wall and did the same with the box. Due to his timing, he was able to get rid of the objects right before his pursuers caught up with him and once they did, one of them yelled, "Mr. Otomo, where are the stolen goods?!"

"Stolen goods? Oh you mean that Kiryuin Conglomerate rubbish I borrowed? I threw them away. They were absolute garbage." the man nervously laughed in an attempt to humor with his pursuers.

"Threw them away my ass!" another pursuer yelled back at the man in a very vitriolic tone. "You knew Lady Kiryuin has a lot of value in those items you blatantly stole. Show us where you put them or we'll have to give you a one way ticket to hell!"

"Never!" the man stubbornly yelled back, refusing to even cooperate with the goons.

"Well. I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news but consider this moment a retirement from life." the main goof gravely informed the man. All of the goons then aimed their Uzis at the man and opened fire, painting the wall behind their target with his blood. Their bullets were their paint bush, his body was their paint can, his blood was their paint and the wall was their canvas. The end product was a disturbing, Jackson Pollock inspired nightmare that would send shivers down a crime investigator's spine.

Having killed their target, the goons lowered their Uzis, turned the other way and walked away from their incidental piece of gory abstract act.

"Should we look for the stolen goods?" one of the goons asked, sounding relatively concerned.

"Nah. That's not the job Lady Kiryuin payed us for." the lead goon replied in a very dry, deadpan tone. "Since that asshole lost the goods, she'll just have to send her own guys to retrieve them."

"Yeah that's true." the lesser goon replied back as he calmed down a bit. "Shall we get something to eat?"

"Definitely. I'm starving." another goon joyfully chimed in as the others shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Satsuki. Do you think it's safe to get out now?" Nonon nervously asked her friend, trembling in terror.

"I think so." Satsuki calmly replied, having not been fazed by what just conspired at all. She then opened the locker and saw no one heading their way. However, she did see several men in business suits walking away from the locker, which prompted her to add, "Yeah, we're safe."

"Oh thank friggin' heaven!" Nonon whined out as she rudely squeezed out of the locker, pushing Satsuki out of the way. "It smelled like friggin' cat piss in there. Couldn't take it anymore."

"C'mon, Nonon. It wasn't that bad." Satsuki chuckled, acting no different than she was before the gun fire started happening. However, she noticed a body laying against a wall doused in blood a distance away from them, pointed it at her friend and added, "That's not good."

Satsuki then ran to the corpse and muttered, "I guess those guys had a real bone to pick with him."

"Dammit Satsuki, that wasn't funny. This guy here just got friggin' killed!" Nonon yelled back, chewing her friend out for making a joke.

"Nonon, I was just trying to ease tension here." Satsuki chimed back, sounding slightly disappointed that her joke didn't make her friend laugh.

"Uh, Satsuki. Didn't you forget we came here to replenish your magic flora reserves?" Nonon pestered her friend in a very guttural rasp that also happened to have a few squeaks and squawks sporadically thrown in. "The sooner I dance on William Tell's music sheets after taking a hit, the better, dammit."

"You were the one who didn't want to get my stuff anymore after we heard all the gun fire in the first place." Satsuki replied back in a slightly more stern, reserved tone, though she immediately retreated back to her usual jolly expression. "Just saying."

"Bah. Always slapping me back to harsh reality with the blunt force of an early Penderecki composition." Nonon sneered in an annoyed tone.

Satsuki then quickly muttered, "This way." and resumed walking through the alley to find her dealer. Nonon then followed suit without question, though still looking a bit shaken by the ghastly sight of a bullet ridden corpse.

However, after they left that part of the alley and entered another part of the seemingly lengthy, labyrinth like alley, they immediately found themselves staring at two peculiar items laying down on the ground. The box and the wrapped up object the dead man had previously chucked in a successful attempt to keep his pursuers from finding them.


	2. Enter Junketsu

"Doesn't the city look gorgeous when it's raining?" a blonde haired woman with a curly ponytail asked a tan skinned, black haired man wearing a leather jacket who was sitting across from her. Both people in question are in a relatively crowded cafe, which is especially tell tale since both people have food and coffee mugs sitting in front of them.

"No. It's just wet." the man replied in a stoic tone as he took a sip of coffee. "A wet street equals a bigger pain in the ass when trying to catch a perp."

"Aw. A raining city is perfect for a noir style investigation, Tsumugu." the woman shrugged, sounding a little disappointed. "Though I doubt we'll get into a wild chase or anything considering how tranquil things have been this week."

The woman then digged a fork into a piece of scrambled eggs, pulled it towards her lips and ate it as her friend took a few bites into a piece of toast covered in greasy butter. However, a pitch black police radio that was sitting on the table screamed to life as a voice on it muttered, "Reports of gun fire has been heard in a local alley. Requesting two officers to investigate it."

With zero hesitation, Tsumugu picked up the radio and replied, "This is Detective Kinagase speaking. Me and my partner Detective Harime will check out the scene, over."

"Good to hear that, Detective. I'll pass this along to the chief, over." the voice on the radio replied back and hung up.

Tsumugu then looked at Detective Harime and told her, "Looks like we have no time to finish up the food. We got a crime scene to check out."

"Alright. I'll pay for the meal and leave the tip." Detective Harime replied as she took her wallet out and left some cash on the table. Both her and Tsumugu then got up and left the cafe.

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Nonon asked Satsuki as they kept staring at the mysterious objects laying on the ground. "Should we...uh...take 'em for ourselves?"

"We're not thieves, Nonon." Satsuki nodded her head in disapproval as she replied to her friend. "Perhaps we should leave them here so the cops could take them in as evidence."

"Or maybe they're just totally unrelated to the crime and that someone just didn't want them anymore." Nonon retorted since she doesn't really like what her friend is suggesting.

Satsuki, sticking to her gut feeling, shook her head, disagreeing with her friend's opinion, turned the other direction and started to walk away. Nonon then stuck her tongue out, gave a raspberry and followed suit. However, she then heard a raspy voice call out, "Satsuki. Satsuki.".

"Did you just say my name, Nonon?" Satsuki asked her friend in a confused tone.

"Not at all." Nonon replied back, looking confused by her friend's question. "I hope you haven't started getting a permanent high from that flora."

"No. I haven't even blazed today, Nonon." Satsuki chimed in, still scratching her head over the mysterious voice.

"Well I guess that settles it." Nonon humored her friend over this rather odd incident.

Both girls then resumed walking away from the items but before getting far, Satsuki again stopped, turned her head and looked at the box. She felt an almost magnetic presence emitting from the box that only she was able to feel. Despite not wanting to take the items out of pride, she walked back over them, looked right at the box and picked it up without hesitation. She also decided to pick up the wrapped up object as well just for extra measure.

Nonon then saw Satsuki coming back towards her, now holding the items she initially refused to take. She rolled her eyes, lightly chuckled and told her friend, "Changed your mind?"

Rather than replying, Satsuki nodded her head, walked past her friend and continued to walk down the alley. Nonon shook her head, quietly muttered, "Whatever." and followed her friend.

* * *

Inside a rather small room, a man in a ratty trenchcoat wearing glasses sits by a booth where several plants are sitting in an disorganized fashion. He was tapping his fingers on his, looking bored. However, his mood perked up a bit when he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up, opened it and saw Satsuki and Nonon standing outside, soaking wet.

"Sup Satsuki. You're here to get some more of the good shit?" the man asked as he greeted her.

"Yes, Mr. Takarada." Satsuki replied as she shook his hand. "I have ran out of the last batch of goods I bought from you and in need to replenish it so me and my friend here can enjoy the wonders it brings to the world."

"Very good." Mr. Takarada chimed back, sounding very happy over what probably is his first business transaction of the day. "Though can you please inquire me of this friend you brought with you?"

"Pardon me, buddy, but my name's Nonon Jakuzure, not 'this friend'." Nonon sneered back in a manner that reeked of her trying her hardest to not embarrass Satsuki.

"Right." Mr. Takarada nonchalantly replied, then refocused his attention back to the person actually making the transaction. "So what kind of reefer you like to get today, Satsuki? Maybe something special for your friend that would really blow both of your minds or just the usual?"

"Eh, i'll just stick with the stuff I usually buy." Satsuki told Mr. Takarada as she set the box down, pulled fifteen yen out of her pocket, handed it over to Mr. Takarada and picked the box back up.

"Thank you, Satsuki." Mr. Takarada thanked her after he took the payment. He then reached from behind the counter, pulled out a gold ziplock bag with a picture of his face grinning on it and handed it over.

"No thank you, Mr. Takarada." Satsuki calmly thanked him back and left the shop. As usual, Nonon followed behind.

* * *

After the girls got back outside, they heard police sirens screaming from a distance, which prompted Nonon to yell, "Crap, we gotta get out of here Satsuki!".

Satsuki nodded her head and followed Nonon as she made a mad dash back to her scooter. They looked around their surroundings, saw no police cars in sight and frantically took off, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with the police.

* * *

"Wow. This poor schmuck must've had some serious beef with someone to die like this." Detective Harime quipped at her fellow police detective as they examined the morbid crime scene.

Detective Kinagase then got on the floor, took a closer look at the corpse's bullet wounds, looked back at Detective Harime and informed, "Uzis. The guys who took this man's life used Uzis."

"How do you know?" Detective Harime questioned him since she never knew one could look at bullet wounds and immediately be able to tell what weapon they used. "Maybe they just filled his body with some assault rifle rounds or something."

"No, Nui. If the murderers used assault rifles, this poor sap's body would've been mostly reduced to ground beef as opposed to just being a bullet ridden corpse." Tsumugu replied as he stood back up. "I've used enough guns to know the extent of damage is never the same from gun to gun."

Not knowing how to take all the info she just got from her partner, Nui nodded her head and stood quiet as a stern looking man of African descent in a pitch black business suit approached her and Tsumugu.

"Got any leads on possible witnesses and suspects, chief?" Tsumugu asked the black man, who had his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"As far as I know, several people saw the man carrying a box and some sword like objects wrapped up in a cloth right before he entered the alley and some other people claimed to have seen some Yakuza looking chumps close on his trail." the black man informed the two detectives that work for him. His bushy, jet black beard noticeably crunched in and out as he spoke words in a very rough, vaguely British accent. "However, the most peculiar of things reported was that two girls were also seen entering and leaving the alley as well. Supposedly they rode on a pink scooter covered in music notes or something, I dunno."

"That does seem...a little weird. I can picture some young men screwing about in an alley but not young women." Nui replied to her boss, having a great deal of difficulty picturing two high school girls hanging out in such a dingy place. "Regardless, you have any intel on them or any physical descriptions, boss?"

"Just by going by some descriptions taken from witnesses, one had pink hair and was carrying around a conductor stick with a feather attached to it and the other had long black hair with a streak of blue in the front. I personally never met anyone like that but i'm sure the local high schools will have records that would match the descriptions." the black man responded to Nui's question. "I am sure that after I get back to the office, i'll have their names so you two can track them down."

"Good." Detective Kinagase replied to his boss. He then looked at two paramedics arriving to the scene with a gurney and ordered, "Alright. Bag the victim up and take him to the morgue so we can do more thorough examinations on this poor bastard.", which both paramedics nodded back in acceptance and proceeded to put the dead man in a body bag.

With not much else left to do at the crime scene, Detective Kinagase began to walk back to his black Mustang. Detective Harime followed behind and asked, "So what do you suggest we do now?"

"Wait till the chief identify the names of those girls." Tsumugu replied, having not changed his stoic nature at all. "Once we have said names, we'll pay them a visit and try to get some answers out of them."

"Sounds fine, as long as we don't resort to police brutality on children." Nui chimed back as she got into the front passenger seat of the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Don't worry, Nui." Tsumugu lightly chucked in response as he ignited the car's engine.. "Hurting kids is not my style.".

* * *

Finally back asleep, Mr. Matoi was sleeping peacefully on his couch as the television showed several news reporters in a comfy studio set wrapping up their program. However, his slumber is once again interrupted when he's awakened by the doorbell ringing.

"Ack! Can't a guy just get some sleep?" Mr. Matoi groaned as he got off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was greeted by his daughter and her best friend.

"Dad, we're back." Satsuki cheerily chimed in after her father opened the door. "Can Nonon come in too?"

"Girls, you're soaking wet!" Mr. Matoi groaned as he saw Satsuki and Nonon completely doused in water, clothes and all. He then grabbed a few towels, tossed them right at the girls and added, "Dry yourselves off before you step foot into this house. I'm not going to spend all afternoon drying the floor up."

Right after Nonon gave him the evil eye, Mr. Matoi shut the door, turned around and started to walk back to the couch. However, right as he got halfway through his trek, he heard the door bell rang again, which prompted him to angrily stomp back to the door and open it. Despite being pretty annoyed with his erratic beauty sleep being constantly interrupted, the sight of the girls actually doing what he asked put a slight but noticeable smile on his face.

"Alright, you two can come in now." Mr. Matoi calmly replied as the girls took their shoes off and stepped into the house.

Right after she entered the house, Nonon heard a familiar voice on the television, squealed in joy and ran into the living room to watch it.

"Satsuki. Lady Kiryuin is being interviewed. You gotta see this!" Nonon informed Satsuki as she sat on the couch right next to Mr. Matoi, who wasn't all that happy with someone else sitting on the piece of furniture he's been trying to sleep on all morning long. Satsuki walked into her room, set the box and the wrapped up sword looking object next to one of her cabinets, walked back into the living room and sat next to her friend.

* * *

On the channel Mr. Matoi had his television set on, a rather eccentric looking man was seen sitting by a desk, telling the audience, "As we all, Lady Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate has greatly contributed to the entire world, donating millions of personally tailored clothing from the Conglomerate's REVOC Fashion line as well as being one the most hard working charity supporters in the world. However, I, Kobe Amaro of Real Deal TV, would like to ask you about your daughter Ryuko. She, in spite of having top class academic ratings, has quite the bad girl reputation. I like to know your honest to god thoughts on some of her public troubles in contrast to her astonishing intelligence and how this reflects on the reputation of Honnoji Academy, which is about to enter its second year of operation tomorrow. Any words, Lady Kiryuin?"

At first, Lady Kiryuin, who's alien, outdated apparel and hairstyle that makes her look less the like the undisputed leader of a multinational corporation and more like the lead member of an 80s new wave act, remained quiet despite sporting a rather sinister smile, looked at Mr. Amaro straight into his eyes and replied, "You see, Mr. Amaro. My beautiful Ryuko may seem like a demon on the outside but deep inside, she's one of the most gentle, compassionate, humane young women out there in modern society.". As she spoke brightly of her daughter, a montage of various malicious, decadent events Ryuko participated in was shown, running the gamut from her beating the living snot of innocent people, setting ancient dojos on fire for extremely selfish reasons, attacking a store clerk for not having a specific item she wanted to buy in stock and up to her being involved in a melange of sweat drenched sex acts.

"For that particular reason, I firmly believe my daughter's toxic public reputation is incredibly unwarranted and because of that, I am announcing that starting tomorrow, my daughter Ryuko Kiryuin will be appointed to the role of student council president of Honnoji Academy. As for the role of vice president, Ryuko's long time friend Mako Mankanshokou will be elected as such as well. Both individuals, under my personal watch, will help raise the bar of sheer excellence at the school and will try their hardest to make it the highest ranked school in the world." Lady Kiryuim added as she continued to talk to Mr. Amaro.

Right after she finished her speech, Mr. Amaro and the audience applauded unanimously, which she then stood up, bowed to everyone and muttered, "Thank you all. I appreciate all the gratitude."

"Well shoot. I wish I could transfer to Honnoji Academy for this school year." Nonon whined after she heard the announcement on the TV.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Satsuki." Mr. Matoi told his daughter after he focused his attention on her. "I got a letter a letter in the mail with your name on it. It's on the table by the kitchen."

Satsuki nodded, got up and walked by the table. She immediately spotted a ridiculously gaudy looking envelop sitting on top of some snail mail advertisements like a spoiled king, picked it up, opened it and pulled a piece of paper that had written on it, "Satsuki Matoi, you have been invited to join Honnoji Academy. Come to the school this Tuesday so you can accept your enrollment into the academy. Failure to do so will render this invite null."

"What does it say. Satsuki?" Nonon impatiently pestered her friend as she twirled her conductor stick.

"I've been invited to attend Honnoji Academy tomorrow." Satsuki replied. Her voice seemed to have elements of joy, surprise and disappointment. "I think this might mean the end of us attending school together though."

"Wait...what?" Nonon asked after she noticed a minor hint of despair in her friend's voice. "You mean you're going to Honnoji Academy tomorrow?"

"Yup." Satsuki sighed as she replied to her friend. "It's not like I really have to, though. I could just turn down the invitation and continue attending my regular school with you, Nonon."

"No that's alright, Satsuki." Nonon replied back, trying her hardest to hold back her utter disappointment in not getting an invite herself. "You should really honor that invite and attend the school for me. It's not like we can't meet up with each other after school."

"Uh...alright. Let's go to my room and light up in celebration then." Satsuki chimed in as she stood up and walked to her room. Nonon shook her head, waved goodbye at Mr. Matoi and went into Satsuki's room as well.

* * *

Outside of the television studio Real Deal TV is recorded at, Lady Kiryuin is seen signing autographs and hugging babies as she makes her way to her limo. Once she reaches it, she took one last look at her paparazzi, blew kisses at them and got into the limo.

"Where do you like to go, my lady?" an overweight middle aged man in the driver's seat asked Lady Kiryuin as she got herself relaxed and poured herself a glass of red wine..

"Back to my headquarters, Takiji my darling." Lady Kiryuin seductively replied after she took a few sips of wine. However, she then heard her cellphone ring, which made her take out and answer it.

"This is Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Who am I speaking to?" she asked her caller.

"Lady Kiryuin, this is Daisuke Mori. I'm one of the yakuza guys you hired to take out a thief, remember?" the person on the other end of the line replied as he sat in a restaurant with the other yakuza goons.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Did you manage to squash that bug and get what belongs to me back?" Ragyo replied after she took another sip of wine.

"Well, we got some good news and some bad news regarding that." Daisuke nervously responded as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead with a napkin.

"First off, what's the good news, good sir?" Ragyo asked Daisuke as she stretched her legs.

"The bug is dead. We filled his ass with bullets so you'll never have to worry about that son of a bitch again." Daisuke told Ragyo as a waitress delivered him a plate full of ramen and grilled beef.

"Good. Very good." Ragyo chimed in as she looked at her fingernails. "Now...what about the bad news, Mr. Mori?"

"We...uh...were unable to retrieve the stolen goods." Daisuke told Ragyo with a slight stutter since he's talking to one of most powerful people in the world.

Although Ragyo initially has an angry glare on her face, her expression immediately turns back to its usual self as she replied, "Oh. It's nothing to worry about. Only a minute few in the world would be able to use those stolen goods anyhow. Congrats on squashing the bug though. Just show up at the headquarters with your friends tomorrow and you'll all receive payment for your effort."

Right before Daisuke could reply, Ragyo hung her phone up and set it aside as she quietly awaited the limo to reach the company headquarters.

* * *

Later that night, Satsuki sat in her bedroom, alone by her computer and with a joint in her mouth. She then heard her cellphone rang, which prompted her to answer it.

"Hello, this is Satsuki Matoi speaking." Satsuki asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Satsuki, this is Nonon. I got some exuberant news." Nonon replied, sounding extremely excited.

"What could that be?" Satsuki asked her in response as she pulled the joint out of her mouth and put it on an ashtray next to her keyboard.

"I got an invitation to Honnoji Academy too!" Nonon squealed into the phone and started to march around her bedroom, which is riddled with various musical instruments, music sheets and other assorted musician equipment.

"Excellent." Satsuki replied after she exhaled.

"That does remind me, Satsuki." Nonon asked her after she stopped marching and plopped into her bed. "Did you ever try to get that box open after I left?"

"Oh yeah. The box." Satsuki replied as she browsed the internet. "I actually haven't got around doing that, Nonon. Been too busy digging some info on Honnoji Academy before going to bed."

"Alrighty then. I'm going to catch some Zs now so i'll see you in the morning. Should be an exciting day." Nonon replied back as she began to take her clothes off to put on her pajamas.

"Same here." Satsuki chimed in after she picked her joint up and smoked it some more. "Goodnight, my friend and see you at Honnoji Academy.". She then hung her phone up, got off her chair and walked over to the mysterious box. She kneeled down in front of it, put her hands on it and tried to open it.

While her friend Nonon could not open the box earlier while she was over, Satsuki managed to actually open it. To her bewilderment, she saw a fancy white school uniform sitting in the box.

"Huh. That's it?" Satsuki muttered in confusion since she cannot comprehend why a school uniform of all things was stored in the box. "Might as well try it on though."

Satsuki then took off her clothes, reducing herself to nothing but bra and panties. She then cautiously took the uniform out of the box and was able to put it on with no effort. She looked at the mirror and saw that the uniform perfectly complimented her minutely chunky figure.

"Huh. I look great in this uniform." Satsuki complimented herself as she continued to examine herself in the uniform. "Well, enough for tonight.", she added, which she then quickly took her uniform off and put it back into the box. She then went on with her business and went to bed.

* * *

"Satsuki. Satsuki." a familiar voice called her out as she was sleeping. The voice was loud enough to wake her up and make her mutter, "Shoot. It's that friggin' voice again."

Satsuki then stumbled out of bed and accidentally stepped on her bong, which cut the sole of her foot open.

Despite feeling a surge of pain in her right foot, she brushed it off like it was nothing. However, as she lifted her bleeding foot off the floor, some of her blood dripped onto the school and rather than being stained in blood, the school uniform, of all things, absorbed the blood and make it look like nothing ever happened.

Since she didn't want to leave too big of a mess, Satsuki hopped in the bathroom, patched her foot up, grabbed a wet towel and walked back to her bedroom to clean the blood up. However, she took a quick glance into the box and noticed it suddenly disappeared.

"Huh. That's weird. I swore I put that uniform back into there." Satsuki inquired after she looked into the box. She then shrugged it off and resumed cleaning the blood off the floor.

As Satsuki continued to clean the blood up, the school uniform suddenly popped up behind her, standing up all by itself through mysterious circumstances.

Satsuki continued to remove the blood off the floor, totally oblivious of the school uniform behind her, which is suddenly growing several sizes bigger than it was before.

"Satsuki. Satsuki." the voice again called out, except much louder than before. This prompted Satsuki to turn around, which she then saw the uniform, which now looked less like a school uniform and more like a drooling white monster gone out of control.

"Huh. I guess i'm stoned out of my mind now." Satsuki lightly chuckled as she saw monster, assuming it was a marijuana induced hallucination. However, the monster then grabbed a hold of Satsuki and shoved it into its mouth, swallowing her whole.


	3. An Invitation

Back at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Ryuko was seen having hard, sweaty sexual intercourse with a young man with an athletic build and dark, scruffy, shoulder length hair. Ryuko bounced on top, moaning in pleasure as her partner in the act clenched his teeth, snorting and panting.

Ryuko and the man's fun time, however was cut short when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh shit!" the man stammered after Ryuko got off of him, pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her slender body.

Ryuko then opened a closet, walked over to the man as he panicked, pushed him towards the closet and groaned, "Uzu, just get in the damn closet."

Uzu shook his head, not wanting to be stuck in a closet but obeyed Ryuko's request and entered the closet. Right after they both heard several more knocks at the door, Uzu closed the closet and Ryuko walked up to her bedroom door with one hand clenching the blanket so it won't fall off.

Ryuko then opened the door and found herself face to face with her mother, who noticed she didn't have any clothes on. Her mother then muttered, "Oh sugar cube, please put some clothes on. There's some important matters I need to discuss with you."

* * *

Finally having regained consciousness, Satsuki reached for her computer desk and stood back up. Although she felt a tugging sensation on her breasts, she shrugged it off as not being too big of a deal. She then decided to walk out of her bed room but noticed that she was now wearing high heels right as she tried to walk.

"How did I get these on?" Satsuki pondered as she looked at her feet and saw she was now wearing very long white and blue high heel boots. As she felt her boots, she also noticed she was now wearing gloves of the same color scheme as well. "Huh? This is weird. What in the world am I wearing now?" Satsuki added as she kept discovering strange clothing that somehow got onto her.

However, after Satsuki turned her head and looked at the mirror, she was greeted by the sight of her wearing a very revealing outfit, complete with the lower half of her breasts exposed and being held tight by straps attached to the lower part of the attire, as well as her hair now looking far more unkempt than before and sporting more blue streaks than usual. Although some women would take a huge offense by wearing this costume, Satsuki struck a pose and told herself, "Whoa. My body looks great in this."

"There is a reason why you're wearing this now." a familiar disembodied voice replied to Satsuki's statement, which spooked her out a little.

"You! You're the voice that was calling my name earlier!" Satsuki shouted at the voice as her posture became more uptight and stressed out. "Show yourself, wherever you are!"

"I'm right here." the voice responded as the eye like designs on two wing like pieces attached to the neck piece of the outfit looked right up at Satsuki.

"Whoa. Am I just really high or those are actually eyes?!" Satsuki shouted back, confused by what she was witnessing.

"No, Satsuki." the voice sneered back. "The mind altering substances are not the reason why i'm able to do that and communicate with you."

"Oh." Satsuki muttered in embarrassment. "Well..had you never clarified that, today would've been the last day I smoked hash for sure."

"You can thank yourself for awakening me from my slumber, Satsuki." the voice thanked her as Satsuki continued to examine her new outfit and how good she looked wearing it.

"Ummm...first off, how do you know my name, second, how did I wake you up and third, how did you get onto me?" Satsuki asked the voice.

"Well...the minute you opened your mouth when you first got near me, you woke my subconscious up but it was your blood that really did the trick. As for me knowing your name, my memories in general are cloudy but what I do clearly recall was hearing my creator mention your name as he constructed me and last but not least, the minute I tasted your blood, I had no choice but to consume you, Satsuki. My apologies for that, I couldn't resist." the voice apologized after explaining itself.

"So hold on a second." Satsuki asked the voice despite getting some clarification on some more things. "You were that school uniform I found in that box?"

"Correct, Satsuki." the voice calmly replied. "I'm also the outfit you're wearing now but let's just say this is my combat mode. My school uniform form, however, is just my regular form."

"I see." Satsuki nodded as she picked her joint back up and smoked. "Do you have any recollections of your creator?"

"I wish I could tell you but I honestly cannot recall who he was aside from him mentioning your name and some other girl's name, which I also cannot remember either." the voice replied to Satsuki in a sad tone as the eyes on Satsuki's outfit squinted.

"That sucks." Satsuki chimed in after she put the joint back into the ashtray. "Do you have a name or remember having one, though?"

"Junketsu." the voice replied in a fairly business like tone.

"Purity, eh?" Satsuki chuckled after the voice told her its name. "I'm not sure if I would necessarily call myself 'pure' but alright."

"Don't kid yourself, Satsuki." Junketsu replied in a fairly serious but optimistic tone. "I sense a lot of purity in your soul."

"Heh. Okay. Whatever." Satsuki snickered as she walked away from the mirror and picked up the wrapped up object. Since she already learned of what was in the box, she took the cloth off of the object, which was revealed to be a blue sword that resembled one half of a giant pair of scissors.

"Huh. A sword, eh?" Satsuki inquired as she looked at it. "Anyhow, you feel like taking an evening stroll, Junketsu?"

"Much obliged, Satsuki." Junketsu replied, agreeing with the notion of going outside. "I could really use some fresh air."

"I second that." Satsuki chimed in. She then opened her bedroom door, walked into the living room and noticed her father was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she found a note on a coffee table that read, "Satsuki, i'm out hanging out with some friends. Will be back later. Love, you father."

"Well at least we won't be seeing me dressed like this tonight, no offense to me and you, Junketsu." Satsuki muttered in response to reading the note. She then put it back on the table, made her way to the front door and left the house.

* * *

"Mom. Can you please tell me what exactly are these important matters you mentioned before I got dressed?" Ryuko, who's now dressed in her uniform whined as she sat across from her mother.

"Oh Ryuko, my sweet sugar cube." Ragyo replied to her daughter after she took a sip of red wine. "Before I can proceed, I have invited a guest to overhear this news too."

"Hi Ryuko!" the voice of a cheery young woman shouted. Out the shadows came a girl in a business suit with short brown hair, who looked at Ryuko and waved at her while smiling.

"Mako! What are you doing here?" Ryuko asked her, confused that her mother brought her long time friend to the company headquarters.

"Your mom phone my parents and had them drop me off." Mako replied as she made goofy hand motions while she talked. She the plopped right onto a chair right next to Ryuko's chair, clamped her hands onto the seat and nodded her head back and forth for some unknown reason.

"Mom, please. Love for the love of everything goddamn holy. Please tell me why the hell you wanted Mako, let alone me, to be here with you at this very damn moment?!" Ryuko shouted in a disgruntled tone like a child who did not get their way.

"Sugar cube. I have elected you student council president at Honnoji Academy, which your inaugural duties will be effective tomorrow. As for your friend Mako here, she'll be acting alongside you as vice president." Ragyo explained to both her daughter and her daughter's friend.

"What?!" Mako shouted back in sheer bewilderment. All of a sudden, the lights went off, which made Ryuko shook her head in embarrassment and Mako was then seen standing in a mysterious spotlight.

An ethereal chorus then shouted out _**"**__**HALLELUJAH!"**_ as Mako, who had both of her arms crossed and sticking up in the air, added, "Me? Student Council Vice President? Working alongside Ryuko-chan at the greatest school in the world?! My my my my my! This is quite possibly the second most important event in my life! Wow wow wow! Thank you Ragyo-sama! Thank you so so much!"

"Stop it." Ryuko groaned at Mako as she saw her do various off-kilter body expression and actions while she talked.

"Don't interrupt your friend, sugar cube." Ragyo chuckled as she watched Mako thank her for giving her that job. "I always enjoy watching her do this."

* * *

Back in the streets, Daisuke and his fellow yakuza buddies were seen strolling through the city.

"Man. I thought Lady Kiryuin was gonna fry our asses for losing the stolen goods!" one of the other yakuza goons exclaimed.

"If you ask me, we're fucking lucky she ended up paying us for our services." Daisuke replied as he munched on a bag of peanuts.

"Definitely." another one of the yakuza guys replied back as he light up a cigar and smoked it. "If you think about all the rumors of the Kiryuin Conglomerate having access to a military firm, we really did get off easy."

"That's why I was scared shitless when she met us at her company headquarters this afternoon." Daisuke chimed in after he ate some more peanuts. "I wonder if they're really going to look for those stolen goods though."

Right after Daisuke finished what he had to say, he and the others spotted Satsuki strolling through the city. Although they never met the girl, they were stunned by the sight of her in that rather revealing costume.

"Dude, look at what we got here!" a third yakuza guy sneered at he leered at Satsuki.

"I don't know about you but we should ask the gal herself is she's taken." the second yakuza guy added, grinning in a very malicious way.

Daisuke and the others nodded and approached Satsuki, who took notice and saw them. She looked right at them and muttered, "What do you guys want?"

"A piece of your ass, honey!" the grinning yakuza member sneered as he took a switchblade out of his pocket.

"You think we can take these clowns on?" Satsuki whispered to Junketsu as she raised her scissor blade.

"Most definitely." Junketsu replied, aware that these goons are over their heads.

Satsuki then took a step forward, extended her arms back with the scissor blade aimed high in the sky and took a mad dash towards the goons. She past them by, which confused them immensely.

The goons then looked at themselves, confused that they were not noticeably injured by Satsuki's attack. However, in a split second, their clothes disintegrated in front of their eyes, leaving them reduced to just their underwear. They looked at each other, looked back at Satsuki, who was smiling at their embarrassed expressions and angrily ran towards her, trying to again attack her. However, she made quick business of them as she sent them flying towards the sky with just one attack with her scissor blade.

"They never had a chance against us, Satsuki." Junketsu told her as she looked at the sky, still watching the goons fly away from the city against their will. However, she then felt a surge of pain set in through her body, which forced her to kneel down on the ground.

"What the heck?" Satsuki groaned in a distressed tone as her body started to grow stiff.

"You're missing a crucial part of me." Junketsu replied as he tried to calm Satsuki down. "Without it, we're both growing weak and cannot sustain this form for long. I'm going to have to revert back to my regular form just so you can stand up and return to your house."

In a split second, Junketsu glowed for a second and turned back into a school uniform. This also reverted Satsuki's hair back to how it normally looked. She then was able to stand back up and ran back to her house as fast as she could.

* * *

"Chief. It's been some time since we sent that stiff to the morgue." Tsumugu asked his boss as he and Nui sat in an office back at the police headquarters. "Have you finally received any intel on those girls?"

"Well, Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime. After doing hours upon hours of research, I have received the names of these girls." the police chief replied as he pulled out two envelops and put them on his desk. "The one reported to be the owner of the scooter is Nonon Jakuzure. She lives a mile away from the city. Her father is a teacher of self-defense and her mother was a one time percussionist of an orchestral ensemble. As for the girl with black and blue hair, her name is Satsuki Matoi, daughter of Isshin Matoi, a former...uh...college professor at some...huh...college I quite frankly never heard of."

"What's the matter, chief?" Tsumugu asked him as he saw him having trouble comprehending the personal records of Satsuki's father.

"Eh...it's not serious." the chief replied back after he stopped looking at the records and put them back on the desk. "Anyhow, after school lets out tomorrow, I want the both of you to retrieve the girls and...calmly bring them in for questioning as witnesses to the crime."

"I understand, chief." Tsumugu replied as he cranked his neck. However, his partner Nui pulled out her cellphone, looked at the time, looked back at both Tsumugu and the police chief and politely informed them, "Excuse me. I need a bathroom break."

"You're excused, Detective Harime." the chief told her, which she then got up and left the office. This left both the chief and Detective Kinagase to look at each other.

"Any idea why she take these periodic breaks?" the chief asked Tsumugu as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I dunno. I always thought it would've been rude to ask her so I just haven't bothered doing so." Tsumugu replied after he took out a package of gum, opened it, tossed some gum into his mouth and began chewing on it."

"I see." the chief replied and nodded in agreement.

However, both men were not left alone for long after Nui re-entered the office and sat back down.

"What did I miss, boys?" Nui asked the men after she stretched her arms.

* * *

Back at her home, Satsuki opened the front door and stumbled into the house, looking a bit exhausted. She closed the door, saw that her father is still gone and went to her bedroom. After she got into her bedroom, she stumbled and fell as she got to the box, grabbed it and noticed that part of the box inside was removable. She took that part out and found a blue fingerless glove.

"So...is..uh...this the part I was missing?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she looked at the glove.

"Correct." Junketsu calmly replied. "With that glove, you can draw blood for me a lot easier and i'll be able to be in my combat form for longer periods. However, I cannot stay in my combat form for too long or you'll lose too much blood."

"I see." Satsuki replied as she listened. "I'll have to try that glove on tomorrow though. It's getting late so I need to catch some sleep so I can attend Honnoji Academy in the morning."

"Honnoji Academy?" Junketsu asked Satsuki. "Is that some kind of school?"

"Yeah." Satsuki replied as she took Junketsu off and reduced herself to just wearing bra and panties. "This is only the second year it's been open but me and my friend Nonon received invitations to attend the school. It's also ran by the Kiryuin Conglomerate, a...uhh...pretty shady global organization ran by this very materialistic woman they call Lady Kiryuin. She also has daughter named Ryuko who's been in the headlines for getting in a lot of trouble with the law and whatnot. I sure as heck hope I don't ever have to confront her as I attend the school. I don't really like people who act like life is a formula 1 race car."

"Interesting analogy, Satsuki." Junketsu replied back as Satsuki set him down on a desk near her bed. She then got into her bed, looked back at him and told him, "Goodnight Junketsu. We got...quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Goodnight to you too, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu calmly replied after Satsuki turned the bedroom light off and went to sleep.


	4. Birth of a Rivalry

The following morning, Satsuki was seen still sleeping in her bed. Junketsu was also seen doing the same. However, their slumber was immediately interrupted when they heard someone knocking at their door.

"Satsuki. Time to get up." Mr. Matoi politely shouted on the other side of the door. This ended up waking Junketsu up but not Satsuki.

Junketsu then got off the desk he was sleeping on and slithered onto Satuski's bed, which he then shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

"Wake up, Satsuki Matoi. Wake up!" he shouted as he continued his attempt to wake Satsuki up.

Satsuki then slowly opened her eyes and saw Junketsu sitting on top of her, looking fairly concerned.

"What time is it?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she leaned forward towards him and stretched her arms out.

"It's seven in the morning, but you don't want to oversleep and blow your chances at attending that school." Junketsu replied as he hopped off Satsuki's bed.

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back as she got off of her bed, picked Junketsu up and put him on. She then put some socks on and left her bedroom, which she was then greeted by her father. He then took a long, hard look at her school uniform like he knew what it was, but instead asked his daughter, "How was your sleep?"

"Not bad." Satsuki replied as she passed by him, walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast. "How about you, dad?"

"Better than yesterday." Isshin responded after he walked to his couch and sat on it. "Where did you find that school uniform?"

"I...ummm...bought it at a store." Satsuki chimed back after she sat next to her dad and ate a bowl of cereal.

"...I see." Isshin nodded as he turned the TV on and channel surfed to find something interesting. "So are you going to attend Honnoji Academy today?"

"Yeah." Satsuki replied as she kept eating cereal. "My friend Nonon was invited to attend too, so i'll be meeting up with her after I leave."

"Well you better get going." Isshin told his daughter after he found a news channel broadcasting the second year opening of Honnoji Academy. "Looks like it's going to be a friggin' madhouse over there."

After Satsuki put the bowl into the sink, she took a glance at the television, which made her jaw drop when she saw the massive crowd of people around her age standing outside the school as well as the assortment of news reporters covering the opening.

"See. You understand me now?" Isshin sarcastically chimed in as he saw his daughter's face turn ghost white. However, she didn't last in the living room for very long when she suddenly ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, ran back into her bedroom, grabbed her backpack, ran back up to her dad, gave her a hug and ran outside, which all amounted to a grand total of being done in a minute and thirty seconds. Isshin then scratched his head in shock and muttered, "Well that sure lit a fire under her butt."

* * *

Outside, Satsuki was seen running down the street, trying her hardest to get to the school in a short amount of time. However, she saw Nonon standing by, who shouted, "Slow down, Satsuki!", which made her trip and collided into her friend. Both girls then fell onto the pavement and were left unconscious for at least three minutes.

Although she seemed to have taken the blunt of the collision, Nonon was the first to regain consciousness and stand back up. Satsuki, on the other hand, was still knocked out cold, which prompted Nonon to shout at her, "Get up Satsuki, you goof!". However, this effort ended up being proved futile since Satsuki did not wake back up in spite of Nonon screaming her lungs off.

With little choice, Junketsu took control of Satsuki's left arm, raised it up, clenched its fist and clobbered her in the left cheek. The sheer force of the punch was enough to help Satsuki regain her conscious, which she then stood back up with little effort on her part.

"_**NANI SORE, SATSUKI!?**_ Why couldn't you stop?" Nonon whined at her friend as she rubbed her aching forehead.

"Did you watch the news before you left?" Satsuki replied as she shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"Why would I want to watch the news, silly?" Nonon sneered as she picked up her constructor stick.

"Honnoji is going to be a flippin' madhouse when we get there!" Satsuki responded in a slightly agitated tone. "We gotta hurry the heck over there!"

"Satsuki, please calm down. This doesn't seem very...pure of you." Junketsu inquired as he felt sensed Satsuki's blood temperature rising a little.

"Oh." Satsuki whispered, which she then immediately calmed down, looked at her friend with an apologetic stare and told her, "I'm sorry Nonon. We should...umm..try to get there as quickly as possible without strangling each other."

Nonon quietly shook her head, shrugged off her friend's response and muttered, "I suppose."

Satsuki nodded back, smiling and took the lead until they approached a bus stop. A bus then pulled up, which both girls then got into it, sat down and waited as the bus filled up with more people. The bus the shut its doors and drove off to its destination.

* * *

A few minutes later, said bus reached Honnoji Academy, which, as previously shown on the television report, is swarming with both students of old and new as well as every single news channel team in Japan. Helicopters of both the news reporting and military type were also seen sporadically hovering past the school.

With the bus having stopped to a complete halt, it opened its doors, which resulted in an eruption of passengers leaving it, a sight that looked less like people leaving a bus and more like a swam of ants squeezing out of an ant hole.

In the midst of the chaos, Satsuki and Nonon tried their hardest to leave the bus, only to get stuck against the doors. Several other people also got suck, which only put some tension on the girls until they were then shout out of it like cannonballs. Luckily, both girls safely landed onto the ground, got back up and found themselves in the middle of quite possibly the craziest, most jammed pack school opening in their lives.

"What in the world did we just get ourselves into?" Satsuki stammered as she saw has to be about half of Japan's population in one place.

"This place...is really noisy, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu groaned as he squinted his eyes, trying to block out all of the ear grating chatter and noises.

"_**NANI SORE!?**_" Nonon growled as she looked around her surroundings. "This place is obnoxiously huge for a goddamn high school!"

"What do you mean obnoxiously huge?" a news reporter stubbornly asked Nonon as he popped out of nowhere and tried to get the girls on camera. "Can you please tell me and the rest of Japan why you think Honnoji Academy, last year's number one ranking school on Earth, is obnoxiously huge? I'm sure you have a good reason to think that?"

"Nah, I don't really have any issues with the size of the school itself." Nonon replied to the reporter and got in front of the camera so she could be seen on television for others to see. "My problem is that it's just too damn loud over here this morning. This makes my ear drums cry as much as the loudness war!"

"What does the loudness war have to do with a school open, miss?" the reporter questioned her, confused about the context of her analogy.

Not taking any more of this, Satsuki stepped in front of the interviewer and informed him, "Sorry, man but I think this interview is finished.". She then shoved her right palm into the video camera's lens, pushed it away from her and rested her left arm around Nonon's shoulders as they continued navigating through the sprawling crowd of people.

* * *

"As you can see from this stunning aerial view of Honnoji Academy, students, their parents and the press alike are eagerly awaiting for the newly elected student council presidents to make their inaugural speeches and officially open the school, which is currently in its second year of operation." a reporter from another channel informed viewers as she sat in a helicopter hovering above the school. Her camera guy then zoomed further into the crowd, which showed Satuski and Nonon politely making their way through the crowd to get in a decent spot. The reporter then added, "Just look these two girls here. They sure really look like they want to be as close to the action as possible."

* * *

From a distance, Raygo was seen watching the events on scenic cliff, using gold, gaudy looking binoculars to see it all. Takiji then stopped by and asked her, "Would you like a martini, Lady Kiryuin?"

"Shaken and stirred, darling." Ragyo replied as she kept looking through the binoculars.

Although he was a little puzzled by his boss' request, he shrugged it off and left to make her martini.

Ragyo then took her cellphone up and called Mako, who was seen sitting in a darkened room alongside Ryuko, who looked really annoyed with the situation she was in.

"Hi Ragyo-sama!" Mako joyfully told Ragyo as she answered her phone with her right hand and was typing on a keyboard with her left hand. "What's up?"

"Oh hi Mako." Ragyo replied right as Takiji gave her the martini she requested. "How's my sugar cube doing?"

"You mean Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked Ragyo. "She...doesn't really seem to be in such a good mood right now?"

"Aw, My sugar cube's not happy?" Ragyo replied, sounding a little shocked. "Tell her she's getting a new Mercedes next week."

"Ryuko-chan, you mom's going to buy you a new car!" Mako shouted at her as she kept typing away.

Ryuko then turned around, stomped towards Mako and told her, "Tell my mom I refuse to go out!"

"Why, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked her in a worried tone. "You're the school council president! You should go out and show show show yourself!"

"No. It's not happening. You deal with the damn crowd!" Ryuko sneered back as she leaned up face first against a wall with a pouty face.

"Oh come on, Ryuko-chan. That's not nice." Mako stammered in a disappointed tone. She then turned her attention back to her cellphone, told Ragyo, "Raygo-sama, i'll have to talk to you later." and hung up on her.

Ryuko then started to lightly beat her head against the wall as Mako approached her. She looked at Mako and growled, "Stay away. Don't you dare drag my ass out there!"

Much to her chagrin, Mako grabbed a hold of Ryuko's uniform, tugged on it as hard as possible and shouted, "Please please please, Ryuko-chan. You gotta show yourself! We can't have this school opening without you!"

Despite her friend's best attempts to convince her, Ryuko shoved Mako away and shouted, "Just go out there and take care of it yourself for fuck's sake!"

Although she was close to the point of shedding tears, Mako held onto her pride, turned around and stomped out of the room and found herself on the rooftop of Honnoji Academy and an audience of millions. The audience applauded her as she walked up to a podium, adjusted the microphone and told the audience, "Hi. My name is Mako Mankanshokou and...well...I can't believe it. This is my second year here and...wow...i've been appointed the role of student council vice president by Lady Kiryuin. It's crazy to go from just a student to the one calling the shots here...well...as much shots I can call as being just vice president."

Right as Mako was making her opening statement, a random attendee shouted at her, "Where is the student council school president?"

Another person then chimed in and added, "Yeah! Where is student council president Ryuko Kiryuin, vice present Mankanshokou?"

This led to the majority of the audience chanting, "We want Ryuko! We want Ryuko! We want Ryuko!", which only made Ryuko, who was still sulking in a darkened room. She clenched her fists, punched a wall and left the room. She then found herself surrounded by an audience, who, with some obvious exceptions, intensely cheered and clapped for her as soon as they caught a glimpse of her emerging out of the darkness. This managed to make Ryuko, a person who was normally regarded as a mostly bitter, unhappy trouble child in the media, smile.

She approached the podium, whispered "Please step aside, Mako." in her friend's ear and grabbed the microphone for herself. She took a good glance at the people around her, cleared her throat and told the audience, "Greetings everyone. Uh, my name is Ryuko Kiryuin. I've been elected to the role of student council president by my lovely mother Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Like my friend Mako here, it's..pretty crazy to find myself go from just being a normal student at this gorgeous school to being elected student council president in it's second year of operation. I mean...wow, thank you mom for this excellent opportunity."

Ryuko then paused for a second, which made a huge chunk of the audience cheer and applaud her, all while her mother smiled and took a sip of her martini as she watched the event unfold in her eyes.

However, several individuals did not bother to applaud, which included an abnormally large, tan skinned man with long blonde hair, a blue haired, metrosexual looking guy in glasses who was fiddling with an iPad, a man with long, curly blonde hair wearing a surgical mask, who was reading a medical book and most obvious of all, Satsuki, who looked very unimpressed by Ryuko's speech.

* * *

"Can you believe this nonsense?" Satsuki told Nonon as they watched Ryuko's speech. "It's so obvious she's faking that smile, Nonon. Her act right now is completely ingenuine."

"How can you tell?" Nonon asked her friend, sounding a little confused. "She seems to be kinda honest to me."

"Nope. It's very fabricated." Satsuki disagreed as she stretched her neck and popped her knuckles. "She's about as honest as a cheating husband if you ask me."

"What did you say about President Kiryuin?" one of the attendees shouted as he took offense to what Satsuki said.

"Yeah, pal." Satsuki sarcastically replied to the disgruntled attendee. "I said President Kiryuin's speech is very fabricated."

Growing increasingly angry over what Satsuki said, the attendee clenched his fists and tried to punch her but she quickly dodged out of the way and hit him right in his stomach. He then dropped to his knees, holding his stomach as it ached in pain, looked back up at Satsuki and tried to deliver a haymaker at her. However, Satsuki spun around and smacked him in the face with her left knee, which knocked him out cold.

This brief but noticeable altercation gained some notice from Ryuko, who calmly shouted at the crowd, "Can you guys stop fighting, please?"

Satsuki, who heard Ryuko directly referring to her, turned her attention towards Ryuko and replied, "I'm sorry, Ryuko Kiryuin. Sorry that I wasn't convinced by your...oh I don't know, severe lack in sincerity in your inauguration speech."

"...excuse me?" Ryuko stammered back in response, completely blown away by the lack of respect Satsuki has in her.

"Excuse you for what? Not respecting someone who blatantly pretends to be a kindhearted person who seems to be legitimately happy with getting this position of power via the great wonders of nepotism? I apologize but your crocodile tears don't fool me, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied, smiling over getting to call Ryuko out on her BS.

"What...the fuck did you just say, little miss blue balls?" Ryuko growled as she clenched her teeth in sheer anger. However, Uzu, who was standing not too far away from the rooftop, shouted, "Hey Ryuko! You're so sexy when you're angry!", although she was too angry to even notice he was talking to her.

"Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin. I was being crystal clear about what I said and i'll say it once again. I. Don't. Buy. Your. Flipping. Crocodile Tears. Get it?" Satsuki replied back as her grin grew steadily bigger over her satisfaction of getting Ryuko to show her true clues. "Also, for the record my name is actually Satsuki Matoi. Remember that."

"I will, bitch!" Ryuko growled as slowly walked away from Mako and the podium. This prompted Mako to run towards her friend and plea, "Don't do this, Ryuko-chan. This is not the right time to be picking a fight."

"Fuck off, Mako!" Ryuko yelled at her as she reached the edge of the rooftop. "This bitch needs to be humbled.". She then took a few steps away the edge just to get herself an extra push, ran towards the edge and jumped off the rooftop. She then landed on the ground, shoved some of the attendees out of the way, power walked towards Satsuki, took her katana out and pointed it right towards her right as she stopped, standing several inches away.

"If you utter one more damn insult, Satsuki Matoi, i'll cut your goddamn throat." Ryuko growled at her in a very stern tone.

"Before you do that, Ryuko Kiryuin, give me a few seconds." Satsuki replied in a fairly cheerful tone, which threw Ryuko off a bit. Satsuki then took her backpack off, zipped it open, reached into it and pulled out a small object that resembled the blue scissor blade she found on the streets the other day.

Confused, Ryuko turned her head, quietly laughed since she knew what Satsuki pulled out seemed to look like a bunch of nothing and looked back at her, only to find herself facing the blade of Satsuki's scissor blade, which is now back to its regular size.

"How the...how the hell did you do that?!" Ryuko stammered in confusion since she could not comprehend how she was able to make a sword change sizes.

"I honestly don't know, Ryuko Kiryuin, but I like that it can." Satsuki chimed in as she tilted the scissor blade.

"Well...that's...that's...oh who the hell gives a shit about your stupid looking sword!?" Ryuko sneered back as she got right into Satsuki's face. "All I give a shit about is cutting that stupid smile off your ugly ass manface!"

"Come on, Ryuko Kiryuin. Try that if you can." Satsuki chuckled as she dared Ryuko to attack her.

Ryuko, growing increasingly angry over Satsuki not taking her threat seriously, stepped back and raised her sword. However, she heard a voice shout out, "Ryuko, this not necessary."

This voice immediately caught Junketsu's attention, which made him mutter back, "Senketsu? Is that you?"

The sole eye on Ryuko's uniform them looked right at Satsuki's school uniform, which the voice then replied, "Junketsu? How in the world did that girl get a hold of you?"

"It's a long story." Junketsu politely told Senketsu as the girls stopped noticing each other and instead paid attention to their respective clothes. "Satsuki is a really nice person if you just get to know her though."

"Eh. I wish I could say the same about Ryuko." Senketsu replied back, disappointed about the person wearing him.

"Wait. How the heck are you able to talk to Ryuko Kiryuin's uniform?" Satsuki asked him, more interested in this development than fighting Ryuko.

"Just like how i'm able to hear what your...hold on...how the hell did you get a hold of that school uniform?!" Ryuko asked her, having noticed that Satsuki's school uniform has eyes like her own uniform.

"Why should I tell you, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Satsuki chuckled back at her. "Since you're the kind to lie about things, why should I tell you the truth about anything?"

"I'm sick of your fucking shit, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko screamed at her as she got into a fighting stance, which Satsuki followed suit and did the same.

Right as both girls were about to attack each other, Mako and Nonon both got in front of their respective friends. While Mako told Ryuko, "Stop it, Ryuko-chan. This is really embarrassing. You're only doing even more damage to your public reputation for god's sake!", Nonon shook her head in disappointment and told Satsuki. "This is goddamn stupid, Satsuki. You made an enemy out of Ryuko friggin' Kiryuin! How the hell am I supposed to try and convince her to make me the leader of the music club now?!"

Despite the pleas (and complaints) of their respective friends, the girls shoved them out of the way, repositioned themselves into fighting poses and smacked each other's swords. Due to sheer power of the girls, the spots on the ground they were standing on cracked and a huge force wave caused a bunch of no name attendees around the girls to be send hurdling away from them.

"Come on, Satsuki Matoi. You're no fuckin' match for master race Kiryuin genes!" Ryuko yelled at her opponent as her katana kept a firm hold against Satsuki's scissor blade.

"It doesn't matter what kind of genes you have, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied, keeping her cool as she held her own in this dire situation. "What only matters is that you have enough will power to keep up."

Ryuko then clenched her teeth again and raised her katana up again to attack Satsuki again but right before she could strike her down, Mako shoved her cellphone right into Ryuko's face and told her, "Ryuko-chan, it's your mother."

"God fucking dammit!" Ryuko sneered, which she then put her katana down, grabbed Mako's phone and answered, "Yes, mother. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh sugar cube. This little publicity stunt your plugging is incredible." Ragyo replied, sounding very pleased with her daughter and the opening of Honnoji Academy in general. "Everybody's going to talk about this all day."

"Mom, this is not a fuckin' publicity stunt!" Ryuko yelled back at her mom. "This stupid bitch ruined my damn inauguration speech and we're only going to get bad publicity from this bullshit!"

"No no no, sugar cube." Ragyo calmly replied back. "Remember that there is no such thing as bad publicity."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever!" Ryuko groaned as she started to pace about. "Can at least ban this ugly bitch and her stupid pink haired friend from the school?"

"No, sugar cube." Raygo replied in a more stern tone than usual. "Let them attend classes her. They'll only make more people want to transfer here."

Although Ryuko wants to say very profane things to her mother, she resisted saying them, instead told her, "Okay mom. I understand." and hung up. She then looked back at Satsuki, pointed her katana and her and told both her and Nonon, "My mother is allowing you to attend here but if you do anything and I mean, ANYTHING to fuck with me, i'm not going to hold back. You got that?"

While Nonon nervously nodded her head, Satsuki shrugged off her threat and just looked at her with a smug grin. This infuriated Ryuko a bit but not enough to make her attack Satsuki. Instead, she looked at everyone else, switched back to her happy expression and informed them, "I deeply apologize for the delay. However, I am here to officially announce to you all that Honnoji Academy is now officially open!", which they then all applauded and cheered her. "All of our new students please enter the building and consult the student class assignment sheet on the front wall of the first floor to find out what classes you'll be attending today. All second, third and fourth year students with the exception of those who recently transferred here, on the other hand, you all know what classes you're going to be attending this year. With that said, everyone have a good day, be safe and enjoy your stay at Honnoji Academy, the number one school in the world!"

* * *

Since the opening ceremony of the school has just ended, all of the no name students attending the school all made a mad dash to get to their classes. Satsuki and Nonon, on the other hand, simply followed the swarm of students entering the front door of the main building.

"Nice job making us look like friggin' delinquents, Satsuki." Nonon scoffed at her friend as they entered the main building. "Try not to get involved in crap like next time we're near President Kiryuin. I don't want her to think lowly of me."

"I'll try." Satsuki apologized as she and Nonon reached the student class assignment sheet.

* * *

Back outside, Ryuko and Mako were seen making their way to their office. Mako told her friend, "Ryuko-chan, you need to stop getting yourself in trouble like that. You're going to give yourself a stroke sooner or later."

"Can't make promises like that, Mako." Ryuko told her friend in a very stern tone. "Especially when you got a cunt like Satsuki Matoi around."

* * *

"Isn't my lovely sugar cube wonderful, Takiji?" Ragyo asked her daughter as she got off the chair she was reclining on.

"Yes, Lady Kiryuin. You daughter is really going to make Honnoji Academy the school of legends." Takiji replied as he escorted his boss off the cliff.

However, Ragyo then heard her cellphone ringing, which she then answered it and asked, "Hi this is Lady Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey baby. It's your husbando The Gi Man!" the man on the other end replied in a very cheeky tone. "Man your little girl keeps impressing me every damn day and I love it!"

"Thank you so much, pumpkin." Ragyo replied to her husband. "How are things on your end going?"

"Ab-So-Lutely splendid!" the Gi Man replied back, still sounding as cheeky as ever.

Before Ragyo could continue talking to the Gi Man, she heard a beeping sound, looked at the screen of her cellphone and told him, "I'm sorry pumpkin, but someone's on the other line."

She then switched to the other person and asked them, "Hi this is Lady Kiryuin of the...", only for Daisuke to cut her off and tell her, "Lady Kiryuin, we got a real serious situation here."

"What?!" Ragyo yelled back at him, annoyed that he had the gall to cut her off.

"We ran into this chick last night and she fuckin' owned our asses!" Daisuke replied, sounding relatively tense.

"What was she wearing?" Ragyo asked him, growing more invested in what he was telling her.

"She was wearing this crazy looking stripper suit or something." Daisuke replied. "It was all white and blue. I mean, shit. I never saw anything like it, let alone that fuckin' blue sword she cut our clothes off with."

The minute Daisuke described what the woman was wearing and mentioned the blue sword, Ragyo sternly replied, "This is a very serious matter, sir. If you ever encounter her again, please call me and i'll send some of my husband's men to deal with her."

"Thank you so fuckin' much, Lady Kiryuin." Daisuke thanked her, only for Ragyo to hang up on him.

"What's the matter, Lady Kiryuin?" Takiji asked his boss as they reached the limo.

"Call my husband and tell him I couldn't call back." Ragyo replied, sounding far more serious than before. "I got some pressing matters to deal with."


	5. The Shield

"What?! No music club? What kind of garbage is this?!" Nonon whined as she and Satsuki strolled down the hallway in a leisurely pace. "I come here expecting the 'numbah won skool in da wuld' to have at least a flippin' music club but nope. There isn't one. Nada, zilch, negative."

"Well you could try..." Satsuki replied, sounding very optimistic about things. However, Nonon cut her off and sneered, "But you blew it, Satsuki! There's no way I can convince President Kiryuin to make a friggin' music club after that crap you pulled this morning!"

"Perhaps you should bypass asking Ryuko Kiryuin to make a music club." Satsuki chimed in as she and Nonon reached a classroom. "You could always try to consult Vice President Mako instead."

"Bah. I don't think the vice president would give enough of a shit to create a music club." Nonon whined at her friend as they waited by the classroom, which the door happened to be locked. "Also, where the hell is this Mr. Suto guy? Class is going to start soon."

Right as Nonon complained about the absence of their teacher, a gray haired man in a winkled brown suit came power walking towards the classroom. He told the girls, "Please step aside, girls. I'm running late."

"No shit, Sherlock." Nonon snickered at the man as she and Satsuki got out of his way.

"Hey. Cut some slack now. This is my first day teaching here." Mr. Suto replied, sounding a little annoyed by Nonon giving him crap. He then opened the door, looked back at the girls and told them, "Come in. We don't want the new school president to catch us being tardy."

Although Nonon sarcastically shrugged his response off, Satsuki calmly nodded and followed Mr. Suto into the classroom, with Nonon following along as usual.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Mr. Suto told the girls, "Feel free to take whatever seat you want. I really don't give a flying damn about assigning seats.", which Satsuki then took the middle seat in the front while Nonon sat right next to her. Mr. Suto then looked back at the girls, saw them sitting and wrote down where they're sitting on a piece of paper.

However, all three of them then heard loud footsteps echoing from the hallway, followed by the sight of the absurdly tall man with long blonde hair and tan skin, who's forehead had broken into the ceiling and making quite a mess of it.

Nonon took a particular interest in this man and asked Satsuki, "Is that...The Big Guy?"

Satsuki then looked out the classroom, saw the man as well, looked back at her friend and replied, "Nah, I don't think that's The Big Guy. Why would such a mythical person be attending high school?"

"I dunno." Nonon replied, realizing what Satsuki said did make a bit of sense. "Maybe we should ask him ourselves after school."

"Sounds like it should be fun." Satsuki chimed back as she put her arms behind her head and leaned back against her seat.

Shortly after, several more students started to enter the classroom, which Mr. Suto, who's eyes were obscured by his shiny sunglasses, did his seat assignment schtick again, wrote down where the other students decided to sit and sat back down on his chair. He then pulled a relatively big book out, took a brief look into it, sat it aside, stood back up and got in front of the classroom.

"Hello ladies and gents, my name is Kaneda Suto but you all can just call me Mr. Suto. I'm going to be your history teacher of the year and even though we're in the middle of the afternoon due to the very...ummm...festive opening ceremony, I will be your home room teacher." Mr. Suto informed the class as he paced back and forth. "Over the year, i'll be teaching you all various pivotal moments in the history of our country and, to lesser extent, the whole world, such as Imperialism, World War II, the nukes that came at the end of World War II and other such assorted...things."

One of the students then raised their arm, which Mr. Suto then pointed at him, which he then replied, "Mr. Suto. What would've happened if the Axis never lost World War II?"

"Oh yeah. Speculative history. My favorite subject." Mr. Suto replied with a grin on his face. "What I like to think what would've happened is that while some things would've remained the same, such as this school being the property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, others would be...drastically different. Like, I dunno, take our school vice president as an example. I assume that in this Axis won universe, she and her family would've been low-class members of our society as opposed to being upper class citizens."

"I could see that being the case." the student replied back and quieted down. Mr. Suto then asked the students, "Anyone else have any questions?"

Nonon then raised her hand, which Mr. Suto then pointed at her, which she then stood up and told him, "Why don't we have a music club at this school?"

"Beats me." Mr. Suto shrugged back, which annoyed Nonon a little. "I don't make the rules, though I did read we have a music class here."

"But music class sucks pebbles." Nonon snicked back after she pointed her conductor baton at Mr. Suto. "Music class doesn't do jack squat to actually teach you music. A music club, on the other hand, especially one led by...ahem...yours truly, would be a real journey into the orgasmic wonders music brings to the world, especially of those of the classical style."

"Good argument in favor of one, Miss...ummm...your name?" Mr. Suto asked Nonon since he has yet to get familiar with the names of his students."

"Nonon Jakuzure." she replied, smiling as she swayed her baton back and forth. "Also, my dear friend next to me is Satsuki Matoi. We've been friends since kindergarten, ain't that right?"

"Most definitely." Satsuki chimed back, smiling. "We may have had our differences and squabbles here and there, but our friendship is completely inseparable."

"That's very impressive of you too." Mr. Suto replied as he clapped his hands. "I don't remember anyone I knew from kindergarten, so that's quite the accomplishment. However, that's enough time wasted, so let's...uhh...try and get class started in case the President pops in and complains about us not doing anything. I guess you should all pull out the history book and...just start reading from page one or something. It really doesn't matter to me."

Although the majority of the class sighed after hearing what Mr. Suto ordered them to do, Satsuki and Nonon immediately grabbed their books out and started to read them.

* * *

Some time later, Satsuki and Nonon were seen walking down the hallway, passing by fellow students. However, everyone then heard a snotty sounding man with a slightly high pitched voice yell, "You think you're hot shit, Gama?!"

"You're the only one who's insinuating that, Takaharu." another man, albeit with a much deeper pitch, replied back in a far more calm tone.

Curious to see what's going on, Satsuki and Nonon ran down the hallway and saw the tall blonde guy arguing with a short guy with a shaved head who happened to be wearing a gray trenchcoat. The latter person then shoved the former and yelled, "Fuck off, retard! Just because you're the tallest fucking stack of gorilla shit in this school doesn't intimidate me one single fucking bit!"

"If you really want to settle this, Takaharu, meet me at the fight club in a half hour." the tall guy replied, still retaining his calm but commanding presence.

* * *

Despite looking extremely annoyed by not getting his way at the moment, Takaharu swallowed his pride, replied back, "You got a deal, Gama. Your ass is going to be mine." and stomped away. Gama, on the other hand, sighed and left the building as quietly as possible.

"Should we go ask him now?" Nonon asked Satsuki, not sure if this would've been the right moment to ask him if he is The Big Guy.

"I...guess we could." Satsuki replied as she and her friend left the building. They then saw Gama sitting alone by a light post, looking relatively peaceful. While Nonon was too intimidated to approach him, Satsuki wasn't and proceed to walk up to him and ask, "May I speak with you for a second?"

Gama turned his head, saw Satsuki sending next to him and replied, "Normally if you were someone else, I would decline your offer but since you were the one who locked horns with Ryuko Kiryuin this morning, sure. What do you want?"

"My friend Nonon here would like to know if you're, by any chance, the mythical Big Guy." Satsuki asked Gama in spite of knowing it was a stupid question.

"I wish, Satsuki Matoi, but unfortunately I am not." Gama replied, which disappointed Nonon greatly.

"That answers it." Satsuki calmly chimed in. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure." Gama replied, which prompted Satsuki to sit next to him and resulted in a surreal sight where Satsuki was completely dwarfed by Gama's sheer size.

"So is this your second year at Honnoji?" Satsuki asked him as she took her scissor blade out and looked at it.

"Yes, Satsuki Matoi." Gama nodded back as he threw a few light jabs to the air. "I was invited to join the school upon its grand opening last year and although the education is good, I could do without that Kiryuin bitch acting like she owns everything. Her attitude is absolutely revolting and seeing you call her bluff in her face brought a lot of joy and vindication to me."

"I appreciate your gratitude." Satsuki replied, smiling. "We seem to have a common enemy here."

"We sure do, Satsuki Matoi." Gama added with a slight grin, though Nonon was seen pacing back and forth aimlessly since she was pretty much left out of this conversation.

"You're Gama, right?" Satsuki asked him, wanting to know the tan skinned giant's name.

"Ira Gamagoori, my friend." Gama replied in a very formal matter. However, he then stood up and told Satsuki in an apologetic tone, "I wish we converse a little longer but I need to go to the fight club before that punk Takaharu gets there. Perhaps we can continue after I prove him to be an unworthy combatant."

"We sure will." Satsuki replied as she watched Gama walk away. Nonon then walked up to her and yelled, "God dammit, I totally swore that he was The Big Guy. Man, i'm such a dumb ass."

"No, Nonon." Satsuki replied to her friend in an encouraging tone. "You were right to believe that, so there's no need to beat yourself up over being wrong."

"Yeah." Nonon nodded back, having started to calm down after hearing her friend's reassuring words of wisdom. "I guess you're right. However, I really want to see him kick that tiny guy's ass."

"Me too." Satsuki chimed in, smirking as she stood up and put her scissor blade back into her backpack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takaharu was seen knocking on a metal door. The door opened up and out came Mako, who asked him, "Hi Takaharu-san! Is there something you need?"

"Lemme to speak to Ryuko." Takaharu asked her in a cocky tone.

"Come right in." Mako replied in her usually perky tone as she let Takaharu enter the room.

Once he got in, he saw Ryuko lounging on a leather couch, wearing only a dark red tank top and black daisy dukes shorts. She opened a can of Yebisu Premium Black, took a few sips of it, caught a glimpse of Takaharu standing in front of the door and asked him, "Sup bitch. You want some?"

"Nah, Ryuko. I don't drink booze." Takaharu chuckled nervously as he stood in front of the door. "I just came to ask if you had any tools around that could help me beat the fucking shit out of that annoying ass choir boy."

"So you came to me, your president, to ask if I could provide you tools to give you an advantage in a fight?" Ryuko replied in a slightly malicious tone as she set her beer aside, opened a box of Golden Bat cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it. "Well I do have something that might..."

Right before Ryuko got the chance to smoke her cigarette, Mako got right into her face and yelled, "No, Ryuko-chan. Your mother told you not to give any life fibers away to anyone!"

Despite her plea, Ryuko straight out ignored it, shoved Mako out of the way, put the cigarette in her mouth, got up, walked up to a desk, pulled an ivory box out, approached Takaharu, pulled said cigarette out, blew smoke into his face and told him, "Like I was saying, I have some...life fibers my mother gave me that can do wonders to your boxing gloves.". She then showed him the box, opened it, pulled a glowing red thread out and added, "Just poke a hole into your gloves, put one of these bad motherfuckers into them and amaze yourself with how brutal you can be beat the everliving shit out of anyone you please."

"Wow." Takaharu replied, blown away by what Ryuko told him. "Maybe if I put Gamagoori's roided ass into a hospital bed, perhaps you can...ummm...I dunno."

"Suck your cock?" Ryuko laughed. "In your fucking dreams."

"Aw man." Takaharu groaned in disappointment as he turned his head away. "There goes that fantasy."

"Even if I was shitfaced, I wouldn't want to swallow your cum, buddy." Ryuko laughed after she obliterated Takaharu's self esteem. "Care for a smoke though?"

No longer wanting to be in the same room with her, Takaharu grabbed two life fibers, turned around and left the room, fuming in embarrassment.

"Oh why did you have to crush his poor soul, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked her friend in a concerned tone.

"I find nothing appealing about scrubs." Ryuko replied as she plopped back into her couch, picked her can of beer up and took a few more sips of it. "Especially ones like him."

"But didn't you used to call Uzu a scrub too?" Mako asked her friend, confused why she wouldn't do nasty things with one guy but is willing to do so with another. "For the longest time, you two were bitter rivals."

"The thing about Uzu though is that he's anything but a scrub." Ryuko quickly replied as she continued to smoke her cigarette. "Not to mention he's not an ugly little fuckhead like Takaharu."

"I suppose you're right about that." Mako nodded back as she furiously typed away on a laptop.

"I'm always right, Mako." Ryuko chimed in as she blew some smoke out of her nose.

* * *

Thirteen minutes later, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at a dingy looking room built out of wood. The loudspeaker was playing some noisy rap music that sounds more like Industrial as opposed to hip-hip as several men and women were seen training while the rest were sitting by a haphazardly crafted ring.

As Satsuki and Nonon sat down ringside, they saw Gamagoori on one side, who took his shirt off to reveal his extremely toned chest. On the other side was Takaharu, who was aggressively hopping around and shadowboxing in anticipating of the looming fight.

"Do you really, really think you can whip my ass, choir boy?!" Takaharu sneered at Gamagoori right after he spit on the mat.

"That's up to you to find out." Gamagoori calmly replied, still acting calm as usual.

"Enough talk, faggot!" Takaharu yelled, which he then grabbed a hold of his boxing gloves, which looked like your average red boxing gloves. "Let's fucking do this!"

Both men then got into fighting positions, with their fists relatively close to their faces. They both paced around the right, looking right at each other. Deciding to make the first move, Takaharu ran right towards Gama with his right fist lunging towards him, though this proved to be a premature attack when Gama stepped aside in response, making Takaharu bounce right into the ropes like they were a slingshot. Takaharu then flew right towards Gama, who threw a hard right hook that connected right into Takaharu's face, resulting in him collapsing onto the mat.

As Takaharu laid on the mat, blood began to ooze right out of his nostrils, which then quickly noticed and proceeded to stand right back up.

"Looking not so cocky now." Gama chuckled as he saw Takaharu looking a bit humbled. However, this was short lived when Takaharu pulled his right arm back, clenched his fist and for some strange reason, spewed out a rapid succession of hard right hooks like machine gun rounds. All of these attacks pounded right into Gama's chest, which initially looked like they caused quite a bit of discomfort.

"Who's the cocky one now, dickhead?!" Takaharu laughed as he saw the pain and agony on Gama's face. His gloves then suddenly turned into objects that resembled meat tenderizers with nails sticking out and smacked Gama around, causing some blood to splatter on the mat. He then delivered a two handed uppercut that would incapacitate any normal being but simply sent Gama into several feel into the air, then crashing down hard several quick seconds later.

As the audience, including Nonon, gasped at the sight of a bloodied Gama, Takaharu walked over to Gama, kicked him in the head a few times and laughed, "You never were a match for me, choir boy. NEVER!".

At first, he didn't hear a response and turned around to taunt the audience. However, Gama suddenly replied, "You're wrong." not sounding like he was in any pain at all, which totally caught Takaharu off guard. "All you did was make me STRONGER!". He then stood back up with ease and wiped the blood and dust off of his arms like they were just a minor nuisance.

"How the fuck is this possible?!" Takaharu yelled, completely confused by Gama completely no selling all of the damage that was inflicted on him.

"Pain...brings me pleasure!" Gama yelled, sounding far more commanding than before.

Angered by this recent development, Takaharu ran towards his opponent, yelling, "Eat my fists, you motherfucking bastard!". However, Gama responded by doing a leg sweep and knocked him into the floor. He got back up and delivered a rapid succession of hard punches onto Gama's chest, which did absolutely nothing except made him yawn in boredom. He grabbed Takaharu by his head, punched him around like a punching bag, chucked him up into the air, delivered a furious chain of speed bag style punches which resulted in a sight that resembled a juggling act and as one last act of humiliation. Gama threw a heavy uppercut that hit Takaharu so hard, it sent him crashing through the ceiling and right into the sky. Everyone then proceeded to look into the hole in the ceiling, only to see that Takaharu is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you think he sent that jerk?" Nonon asked Satsuki as they remained sitting on their seats.

"Beats me." Satsuki replied, smiling. "Probably somewhere outside of Japan though."

* * *

**Где-то рядом Россия: Великий и мощный**

Inside a Russian plane, the passengers were seen quietly minding their own business and not paying attention to each other. However, their silence was shattered when Takaharu came crashing through one of the windows and stumbled onto the floor.

All of the passengers then stared at Takaharu, who looked out of place in a plane full of Russian passengers. One of them, who greatly resembled an Irish born action star but with the addition of sporting a very bushy mustache, got off of his chair, walked up to Takaharu, helped him stand back up and told him, "In Mother Russia, planes ride you!".

"What?" Takaharu asked since he didn't understand a single word the man told him. However, the man then grabbed him, put a model airplane onto his back and chucked him right out of the plane, sending him to his possible demise.

* * *

"Man, you sure kicked that loser's ass!" Nonon told Gama as they and Satsuki were walking out of school.

"I sure did." Gama calmly replied. "So where are you girls going to go now?"

"To my house." Satsuki responded as she smiled.

"I'm afraid that's going to wait." a familiar male voice informed them, which promoted Gama and the girls to stop in their tracks.

Standing right in front of them was Detective Tsumugu Kinagase and Detective Nui Harime, who were standing right next to their car.

"Why's that?" Gama asked the detectives, confused why two cops are standing outside Honnoji Academy at this time of the day.

"Because they are witnesses to a serious crime, pal." Nui replied as she approached the group, pointing her fingers at Satsuki and Nonon. "You girls need to ride with us to the station."

"Are we being arrested, detective?" Satsuki asked her as she scratched her forehead in confusion.

"No." Tsumugu responded as he chewed gum. "But if you don't comply in five minutes, then we'll have no choice but to arrest you on the spot."

Faced with no other choices, Satsuki and Nonon looked at each other, shook their heads in disappointment and proceeded to walk up to the detectives. They waved goodbye at Gama, who waved back as he stood at the entrance to the school.

* * *

Later on, the girls were seen sitting in the back of the car as Nui and Tsumugu were singing along and nodding their heads back and forth to the Django theme song, which was playing on the car's CD player.

"I never expected the day I would be sitting in a friggin' police car!" Nonon whined at her friend as she had her arms wrapped around her chest. "I mean man, Satsuki, if my parents found out, they would kill me!"

"There's nothing to be worried about, Nonon." Satsuki replied, still sounding calm as ever. "We're only witnesses to a crime, not suspects."

"Exactly, Ms. Jakuzure." Nui chimed in as some random J-Rock song was now playing. "We'll explain that to your parents when we notify them to pick you up after we're done talking."

"See." Satsuki added, who's words were vindicated by the detectives themselves. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

"Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure, can you please tell us what were you doing in that alleyway the morning Koichi Otomo was found murdered in the same area?" Tsumugu asked the girls as he was seen without his leather jacket and chewing on bubblegum.

"You mean yesterday morning?" Satsuki asked the detective as she leaned her back against the chair.

"Yes, Satsuki." Tsumugu replied, sounding dead serious. He then pulled out a folder containing grisly photos of the crime scene and tossed it over towards the girls, which Satsuki then opened it and looked at said photos. "As far as me, my partner and the Tokyo Police Department know, you girls were in the same area this poor bastard was found ruthlessly murdered and full of bullets. We're not painting you as possible suspects but we really need to know why two high school girls were doing at this location."

"Well you see, Detective. We were just doing a leisurely stroll down the alley." Satsuki replied, trying to be honest as possible without mentioning the real reason why they were in the alley. "We always go down that alley to get some exercise."

"You girls really remind me of myself when I was your age." Nui chimed in, sounding far more friendly and approachable than her partner in this situation. "But when we found your wet footprints leading to...oh...I dunno...a marijuana dispensary, we really have some potential red flags on our hands, no offense."

Right after they heard Detective Harime mention the pot dispensary, the girls leaned their heads back and groaned in unison, knowing that either they might be hit with some charges for buying pot or that Kaneo Takarada, the dealer they buy pot from, was arrested in the midst of the investigation.

"I hope you girls are not assuming we're going to charge you with possessing weed." Tsumugu cringed as he saw the looks on the girls' faces. "If you think we would arrest some girls who bought weed and the dealer who sold them the pot in the middle of a serious murder investigation, you're wrong."

"Wait. Are you being serious, detective?" Nonon asked him, surprised by what he said.

"Yes, Ms. Jakuzure. We are not pressing charges against you and your friend for buying weed." Tsumugu added, sounding completely honest and devoid of deception.

The conversation was then interrupted when Nui pulled her cellphone out, checked the time and informed her partner, "Can you please take over the good cop role for me, Tsumugu? I really need to take a bathroom break."

"Go ahead. I got everything covered." Tsumugu calmly replied, which prompted Nui to run out of the office, leaving her partner and the girls all by themselves.

"Does your partner always do this?" Nonon asked Tsumugu as they and Satsuki quietly sat in the office.

"Yes, Ms. Jakuzure." Tsumugu politely replied. "I don't exactly know why she always takes these breaks but I feel like it would be rude to ask her the exact nature of them."

"So are we going to continue this conversation or we're just going to wait for your partner to get back?" Satsuki asked as she made her chair lean back and forth.

"I'm not very good at playing good cop, Ms. Matoi." Tsumugu replied, sounding slightly embarrassed. "So we're just going to resume upon Detective Harime's return."

Detective Kinagase and the girls then remained quiet as they waited for Detective Harime to come back from her bathroom break, which she then did so a few minutes later.

"So what did I miss?" Nui asked her partner after she returned to the office.

"Pretty much nothing." Tsumugu replied as he stretched his neck out a little. "So where were we?"

"We were telling these poor girls that they were not being charged for buying hash." Nui replied as she looked at her fingernails and played with her bangs.

"That's right." Tsumugu responded as he took his gum out, put it in a wrapped, took out some fresh gum and chewed on it. "We have no interest in busting anyone for buying or selling weed, we just want to know if you two witnessed the actual murder or by any chance have any physical descriptions of the suspects."

"No, detective." Satsuki informed Tsumugu. "We did not witness the actual murder when it happened. We were hiding in a rusty locker right when we heard gun fire, so we did not see the murder. However, after we got out of the locker, we saw some guys that looked like Yakuza walking away, so that's all we can tell you."

"I see." Tsumugu inquired after Satsuki told him all she and her friend saw at the scene of the crime. He then looked at Nonon and informed, "Ms. Jakuzure, your parents are waiting outside. You're free to go."

"Oh really?!" Nonon replied, surprised by what she just heard.

"Yes, you can go now." Nui added as she tapped her fingers on the wall.

Nonon then stood up, told Satsuki, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good luck.", waved her goodbye and left the office.

"What about me?" Satsuki asked the detectives, confused about the situation.

"You still have a few more things to tell us before we can let you leave." Tsumugu replied as he saw a disappointed look in Satsuki's face. "In addition to being a witness to a crime, there were some reports of you getting into an altercation with some members of the Yakuza."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Satsuki replied, smiling. "Those guys earned what they got."

"True, but do you think those guys might've been connected to the murder that happened that morning?" Tsumugu asked her, trying to piece both incidents together.

"You know what, detective?" Satsuki told him as her smile grew bigger. "It just donned on me. Those guys I got in a fight with last night sure as heck looked quite a bit like those guys I saw earlier that morning."

"I see." Tsumugu inquired after Satsuki told him all of that info. "Perhaps we'll take our investigation into that direction, Ms. Matoi."

"So can I please go home now, detective?" Satsuki kindly asked Tsumugu, since she figured her time here was done.

"Before you go, Ms. Matoi." Nui asked her. "Can you confirm that you were wearing something that resembled an elaborate Victoria's Secret costume and that you cut off the clothes of those Yakuza guys with a blue sword?"

"Well...yeah, but again, I caused no bodily injuries to those guys, who are, to remind you two again, members of the Yakuza, so I shouldn't be in any trouble with you guys at all." Satsuki told them, still a bit worried that she might be in trouble with the law.

"You're not, Ms. Matoi." Tsumugu replied. "Therefore, you are free to go now home. We appreciate all of the information you gave us and we ensure you that it will all be put to some good use in our ongoing investigation."

"You're welcome." Satsuki thanked the detectives, stood up and left the office, only to find herself face to face with her father, who looked to be not particularly happy with her.

"Dad. Am I in trouble?" Satsuki asked him as she looked at him. However, he turned around, replied, "Let's go home." and proceeded to walk out of the police station. Not wanting to stick around in the station for much longer, Satsuki followed her father and left with him.

* * *

"If you ask me, Nui." Tsumugu told her as they watched Satsuki and her father leave the station. "I don't think this will be the last time we'll speak to Ms. Matoi."

"Why's that?" Nui replied as she took some sips out of a can of Pepsi.

"The deeper we get into this investigation, the stranger it gets." Tsumugu replied back, still chewing on gum.


	6. The Doctor

Later that night, Satsuki was seen in bed, sleeping all while Junketsu was sitting by the desk, watching her. He the saw her turn back and forth on the bed as if she was having an intense dream of sorts.

Within her dream state, she saw hazy sepia toned images of herself as a three year old girl skipping alongside a man in his mid twenties with a wild hairstyle that would make David Bowie and the lead singer of Dead or Alive extremely envious of him.

"Daddy, daddy! Watch me skip!" little Satsuki told the man as she was skipping on the street.

"And just to think that eight months ago you were still crawling on your feet." the man replied as he patted her on the head.

"Daddy. Can we get some ice cream?" little Satsuki asked the man as they got closer to a grocery store.

"Yes, my little gum drop. We'll get some ice cream." the man replied as they stood outside the entrance to the grocery store.

However, they were then interrupted by a man wearing a ski mask who yelled, "Gimme all your shit, moneybags!" at the guy who's supposedly little Satsuki's father.

"Sir, I may be rich, but i'm not that rich." the man with the funny hairdo replied as he stood in front of little Satsuki, trying his hardest to keep her out of harm's way. Despite that, the man in the ski mask pulled a pistol out and shot the other in the chest, which caused an eruption of blood to spew out.

"DADDY!" little Satsuki yelled in absolute horror as she saw the man she's been calling her dad fall down onto the ground, all while the man in the ski mask quietly walked away without any remorse.

"Daddy. Please don't die on me daddy." Satsuki mumbled as she swayed her arms around while remaining in bed. She then gasped, opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bedroom.

"Satsuki, you were acting weird while sleeping." Junketsu told her in a concerned tone. "I was worried something was wrong, but then I remembered that you were just dreaming."

However, she didn't reply and instead got off her bed and left her bedroom, leaving Junketsu even more confused than he was when he saw Satsuki acting her dream out while sleeping. He followed her into the kitchen, hopped onto the kitchen table and saw her making a cup of tea. Satsuki then sat down, took a few sips of her tea, smiled and quietly muttered, "Ah. Just like how Uncle Soroi used to make it."

"Who's Uncle Soroi?" Junketsu asked her as he watched Satsuki take a few more slow, delicate sips of tea.

"Well...to be honest he's not really my uncle, Junketsu, but since my dad had no family left of his own, he just appointed him to be my uncle, but that aside, he was a real kind soul." Satsuki replied to Junketsu as tears started to pour out of her eyes. "When my dad had him babysit me the first time, he made me some tea. Granted I found it to be a bit bitter at first but each subsequent time I had his tea, the better it got. It's a shame I wasn't able to tell him that before he...passed away."

"How did he die?" Junketsu asked Satsuki as she started to cry. She tried to drink more of her tea but couldn't due to her hands trembling in sadness.

"...natural causes." Satsuki replied as she sniffed her nose. "At least he died peacefully."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Satsuki." Junketsu chimed in as he patted her on the back and wiped the tears off of her face.

Satsuki then sniffed again and replied, "Thanks, Junketsu."

"Much obliged." Junketsu replied back, thanking her out of gratitude. "Did this Uncle Soroi have any family?"

"Yeah he had a nephew me and Nonon used to hang out with when we were children, but we lost contact with him after the funeral." Satsuki informed Junketsu after drinking some more tea.

"You ever wondered what he was up to these days?" Junketsu asked Satsuki as he saw her finish up her cup of tea.

"Sometimes." Satsuki calmly replied as she stood up and carefully put the cup into the sink.

* * *

"Back at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Daisuke and his fellow Yakuza members were seen standing wearing only their underwear (and boxers, since a few don't like wearing underwear). They then saw Ragyo Kiryuin enter the bedroom, accompanied by a small group of men and women holding some specially tailored clothes.

"Why the hell are we only wearing our undies, Lady Kiryuin?" Daisuke asked as he watched her approach him and his pals. "Are we going to do an orgy or something?"

"Don't say such silly things, Mr. Fushiko." Ragyo laughed as she approached Daisuke and company. "I'm just here to give you guys some gifts courtesy of my REVOCS sub-division. This will help you guys deal with that thief whenever you find her." She then handed the clothes over to the men and told them, "Put them on, boys and witness the limitless wonders of life fibers."

Daisuke and his pals then put the clothes on, which looked far more fancier than anything in their own personal wardrobe. Daisuke decided to be the one to first speak out on the "special" clothes they received and told Ragyo, "Thanks, Lady Kiryuin. I've never wore anything nicer than this in my entire life!"

"That's not all, Mr. Fushiko." Ragyo replied, smirking. "Just try and imagine manipulating these clothes to suit your desires."

"I beg your pardon, Lady Kiryuin, but that sounds a little stupid if you ask me." one of Daisuke's Yakuza buddies replied, not buying what she asked him and his friends to do.

"No, sir. You should put your absolute faith into the life fibers." Ragyo replied back, taken aback by this lowly Yakuza thug underestimating life fibers. "Just take my word for it and try to think of ways to weaponize your clothes."

"Well...I wouldn't want you to lop my head off, Lady Kiryuin, so i'll see what I can do." Daisuke replied, putting his trust into her far more than his buddies. He then imagined jet engines and circular saws spontaneously popping out of his suit, which, all of a sudden, actually happened as he imagined.

"Holy shit, Daisuke!" the skeptical Yakuza thug shouted in shock as he saw his friend's clothes become somewhat raw and armor like. "Your friggin' clothes, man. It's like your a goddamn bad-ass now!"

"Do you boys understand what I meant now?" Ragyo seductively asked them as one of her servants brought her a glass of red wine.

"Yes, ma'am." the men bowed after she asked them, now acting completely loyal to her, all while she took some sips of wine.

* * *

Later that day, the young blonde haired man in the surgical mask was seen sitting all by himself in a classroom, writing down some intricate details as he read a medical book while a much older man stood impatiently waiting for the young man to finish.

"Are you almost finished, Iori?" the older man groaned as he tapped his fingers on a nearby podium.

"Just one more second." Iori replied back as he frantically wrote down several intricate details related to performing life saving surgeries. He then put his pen down, closed his book, stood up and left the classroom, which made the older man sigh in relief.

* * *

Outside of the main building, Iori was seen walking, reading another medical book. He then heard Satsuki and Nonon talking, which caught his attention. He poked his head away from the book, saw the girls and quietly told himself, "Is that Nonon and Satsuki?".

"For someone who calls herself the school president, you see don't see jack shit of her around." Nonon told Satsuki as they were approaching a garbage can to throw some wrappers away.

"Maybe she's not confident enough to face me in public again." Satsuki replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Or maybe she's honestly too busy with desk work or something to even bother to grace us with her...ahem...presence."

"I prefer to think the former." Nonon chuckled back as she swinged her conductor baton around.

As Iori watched his childhood friends, who are not aware he's there, he turned around and found himself standing face to face with Gamagoori, who was not too happy he was spying on the girls.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gama yelled at Iori in a very aggressive, commanding tone.

"Just watching old friends of mine, dude." Iori nervously laughed after taking a few steps away from the imposing blonde haired man.

"You sure you know Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure?" Gama sternly asked Iori as he completely towered over him.

"Do you really think I would lie to someone like you, man?" Iori nervously chuckled, still trying to find a way to get out of this potentially harmful conversation.

Satsuki then noticed the situation, looked at Gama and asked him, "Gamagoori, What's all of this commotion about?"

"This guy was spying on you and Nonon." Gama replied in a less aggressive tone. "So I felt it was appropriate to ask him why."

Nonon, who wasn't completely paying attention to everything going on, noticed Iori, who made her eyes widen a bit and prompted her to nudge Satsuki's shoulder and whisper to her, "Doesn't that guy look a little familiar?"

Satsuki paused for a second, took a harder look at the man in the surgical mask and muttered, "Holy smokes!". She then approached him and asked, "Iori, is that you?!"

"Yes, Satsuki. It's me." Iori replied, blushing a little after he pulled his surgical mask away from his mouth to reveal the rest of his face.

Completely filled with joy and surprise, Satsuki ran up to her childhood friend, gave him a big hug and happily yelled, "Oh my gosh, it's been too long, Iori!"

As Satsuki had her arms wrapped around him and her chest pushed right up against his own, Iori's cheeks became increasingly redder as he put his arms around her back and replied, "Same with you, Satsuki."

"Oh boy." Nonon shook her head as she saw her two childhood friends hugging each other. "I feel like i'm getting diabetes just by watching this."

"Funny to hear that come out of your mouth." Iori replied in a snarky tone, which Nonon retorted by blowing a raspberry towards direction. He and Satsuki then separated from each other and asked her, "So who's the big dude you two are hanging out with?".

"Oh that's just Gamagoori." Satsuki responded as she leaned against a wall. "He may seem like an authoritarian brute at first but once you get to know him, he's actually a really nice guy."

Gama, who was being tough as nails to Iori just a few seconds ago, looked at him with an apologetic expression and told him, "I apologize for my aggressiveness, Iori. A friend of Satsuki Matoi is an ally to me."

"Oh that's okay, dude. I understand where you were coming from." Iori replied as he nodded back at him with a considerably more relaxed expression.

* * *

A few short minutes later, the group was seen sitting by a table, with Gamagoori looking the most comically out of place. Satsuki looked right at Iori and asked him, "Since you, like Gama, was attending Honnoji last year, can you please share your thoughts on President Kiryuin with us?"

"Oh yes. Ryuko Kiryuin." Iori replied as soon as he heard Satsuki mention her. "To be honest, I don't recall encountering her all that much during the last school year but during the few times I did, she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Her friend Mako is really nice though."

Although the others nodded back, Gamagoori's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink upon hearing Iori mention Mako. However, he quickly hid all hints of an emotional reaction and replied, "That's how I feel about Ryuko Kiryuin too."

"Seems like we have a general consensus here." Satsuki inquired. "We all don't like the school president but don't mind the vice president."

Everyone else nodded their head in response to Satsuki's inquiry. However, Iori then asked, "How much time do we have left before the lunch break's up?"

Gama then pulled a cellphone out, looked at the time and replied, "We have at least fifteen minutes before lunch time's over."

"Well that's better than I thought." Iori replied back, wiping sweat off his forehead. He then looked at Satsuki and asked, "Can you do me a favor after school?"

"Sure." Satsuki replied as she took a joint and a lighter out. "What could it be?"

"I dunno if you feel like it's appropriate, but...ummmm...you want to pay Uncle Soroi a visit?" Iori replied back, looking a little shaken up by mention his late uncle's name.

"Uncle Soroi?" Satsuki stammered back as some tears started to drip out of her eyes before she was about to light her joint up. "Can we bring him some flowers?"

"Yeah." Iori nodded. "He'll appreciate it, wherever he is."

"Can I come along and say hi to him?" Nonon asked, looking a little glum too. "I like to pay my respects to him too."

"Sure thing." Satsuki replied to her friend as she smoked her joint. She then looked at Gamagoori and asked, "You want to tag along too, Gama?"

"I never met this Uncle Soroi, but he sounded like an honorable man." Gamagoori replied back in his typically commanding tone. "I too will tag along and pay my respects."

* * *

After school, the group was seen walking through a cemetery. While the others had nothing in hand, Satsuki was seen holding some roses.

"There he is." Iori told the others as he spotted a tombstone with his name on it. The group then stopped right in front of the grave and looked at it.

As Satsuki started to tear up again, she walked over to the grave with the flowers in hand and laid them right against the tombstone. "Thank you for the tea all those years ago." Satsuki muttered as she looked at the grave with a smile.

Iori then walked up next to Satsuki and told his deceased uncle. "I miss you, Uncle Soroi. Thanks for all the memories."

Despite not having much to say, Nonon walked up to the grave, standing next to Satsuki on the other side, took off her hat, put it against her chest and muttered, "I don't know if you remember me, Mr. Soroi, but I miss you too.", which prompted Satsuki to pat her right shoulder.

* * *

In spite of the somber atmosphere, Gamagoori heard some footsteps heading towards him, which prompted him to turn. He then saw Daisuke and his group of Yakuza buddies, looking far more malicious than ever.

"Move out of the way, shit brickhouse! I got business to settle with your thief of a friend." Daisuke snickered at Gamagoori, not intimidated by how big he is.

"I'm afraid she's too busy mourning the dearly departed to bother with the likes of you." Gama yelled back, not willing to budge. "And if you don't like it, you'll have to get through me first!"

Without much choice, Daisuke and his buddies then ran towards Gama, ready to strike. However, Nonon quickly took note, turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick towards one of the thugs, which took both Gama and the other thugs by surprise. Another one of the thugs ran towards her with a knife and tried to cut her open, only for her to swiftly dodge the attack and rip the knife out of his hands.

"What?! How the hell were you able to do that?!" the thug yelled at Nonon, shocked by what she was capable of.

"CQC, pal!" Nonon yelled back as she stood in a fighting stance. "My dad taught me it in case something like this happened to me."

"Foolish girl. You have no idea what you're up against!" Daisuke yelled at her while grinning. He and his friends then stood next to each other and started to tremble as their clothes started to transform, which freaked Nonon out a little and prompted her to drop the knife.

"What the hell is this?!" Nonon yelled in confusion as she witnessed the Yakuza thugs' clothes turn into weapon like armor. However, her friend Satsuki then stepped in front of her and told her, "I'll deal with this."

"There you are, thief!" Daisuke sneered as he smacked the saws attached to his clothes together. "Hand over the kamui or there will be trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki asked Daisukie as she held her scissor blade up.

"That school uniform you're wearing is property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and on behalf of Lady Kiryuin, we're here to take back what belongs to her." Daisuke replied as he cranked his neck.

Satsuki then looked at Junketsu and whispered, "You're ready for a fight?"

"Yes, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied in a fairly dry manner.

Satsuki then raised her right arm up, turned the level in her glove clockwise and pushed it to the left. Junketsu then sucked some blood out of her body and pulled away from her in several different pieces, leaving her completely naked and floating off the ground. The pieces of Junketsu then clamped back onto her, having now transformed into its combat mode. Satsuki's hair then became fairly unkempt again and more shades of blue appeared throughout her hair. She then dropped back down, pointed her scissor blade at Daisuke and told them, "Come and get it!"

The thugs then charged towards her, which she then flawlessly dodged their attacks without a single scratch. One of thugs, who's hands now looked like hammers, tried to bash Satsuki's brains out but instead got struck with several swift elbow and knee attacks, which knocked him down to the ground.

Another thug, who had claws sticking out of his fingers, tried to cut Satsuki up but she simply blocked his claws by deflecting said attacks with her scissor blade, She then ran up a tombstone, jumped off of it and did a back flip over said thug, who tried to cut her face but instead got hit in the face with the blunt side of the scissor blade. She then smacked him around silly a few more things and finished him off by uppercutting him with the sharp side of the blade, which both sent him hurling into the air and disintegrated his clothes into tiny pieces. A small, glowing thread of blue fabric then flew right into Junketsu and disappeared.

The first thug then resurfaced, attempting to clobber her with a running double axe handle, which Satsuki avoided by rolling onto the ground and slashed his chest. Rather than cutting him open, his clothes instead spontaneously exploded, which comically launched him right out of the cemetery. Like before, another glowing thread appeared and got sucked up into Junketsu without much explanation.

Two more thugs then approached Satsuki, who's hands resembled axes, tried to chop her up but failed when she jumped right away and kicked them in their heads and chests a few times. They then threw a few more strikes, which ended up doing nothing due to Satsuki's swift reflexes and instead had their clothes reduced to ashes after she smacked both of them with the sharp edge of her scissor blade.

Being the only Yakuza thug left that was able to defend himself, Daisuke ran towards Satsuki and yelled, "I'm going to gut you like a goddamn fish!", which she replied by smacking his face with a spinning heel kick. They then traded a few blows, which their respective weapons blocked each other's attacks. Satsuki then hit Daisuke in the face with a few more elbow attacks, kicked him in his knees and delivered a big boot kick right into his chest that sent him hurling into a nearby tombstone, shattering it.

Satsuki then twirled her scissor blade and sarcastically muttered, "Even with your special toys, you and your friends are nothing but complete push overs, pal!", which angered Daisuke a great deal.

"Shut your fucking mouth, thief!' Daisuke screamed as he delivered a blinding flurry of attacks that, much to his surprise, Satsuki was able to deflect just as quickly. They kept clashing their weapons against each other in such a blinding flash, a small tornado appeared, which was a real strange sight for the others to witness. However, the tornado immediately disappeared right as Satsuki delivered a brutal knuckle sandwich into Daisuke's face, causing everything in the short radius around them to explode.

Now covered in dirt, Nonon and the others continued to watch Satsuki fight Daisuke, completely stunned by everything they're doing.

"Why won't you just give up, thief!" Daisuke yelled at Satsuki, completely frustrated that he cannot get an advantage over her.

"I have no need to, pal." Satsuki laughed in response, smiling. "If you can't keep up, you might as well throw in the towel instead because I ain't going anywhere!"

"Stupid bitch!" Daisuke yelled as he tried to mix up his attacks to throw Satsuki off guard, only to discover that she has disappeared out of thin air. He looked around his surroundings, completely dumbfounded by his enemy's sudden disappearance.

"Where the hell did you go, thief?!" Daisuke yelled as he tried to look for Satsuki. However, he then saw a puff of smoke popping up behind a tombstone, which turned out to be coming from a joint Satsuki was smoking.

"Oh, hey there. Care for some weed, man?" Satsuki casually asked him, still in Junketsu's combat mode.

"What?!" Daisuke yelled at her, totally confused by why she's not fighting him.

"Yeah. I figured that since you...well...pretty much lost, that we should just let bygones be bygones." Satsuki replied, sounding relaxed.

"But you didn't win, thief! I still have my clothes on!" Daisuke yelled at her, still having a hard time processing the current situation.

"You think you have your clothes on, but I assure you that's not going to be the case for much longer." Satsuki replied back, still chilling out behind the tombstone.

"Just shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!" Daisuke yelled as he lunged towards her. However, he then felt a blade slide against his back, which sent chills down his spine.

"You really need to just relax, man." Satsuki chuckled as she was now seen standing behind Daisuke, still smoking her joint. "Getting all worked up like that has to be really bad for your health."

Before Daisuke could turn around and smack her in the face, his clothes then exploded into tiny particles, which caught him off guard in no time. He looked around and saw Satsuki's friends laughing their butts off, all while Satsuki took a step back and twirled her scissor blade like she was about to hit a home run at a baseball game. He then turned around and got hit so hard by the blunt edge of the blue scissor blade, it knocked him completely out of the cemetery. Again, another glowing blue thread appears only to be absorbed by Junketsu as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

Horrified that Satsuki reduced their fancy new outfits into nothing and took out their leader, the other Yakuza thugs looked at each other and ran out of the cemetery, only to be ambushed by Detective Harime, who was armed with a pistol.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Koichi Otomo, buttheads!" Nui told the thugs as she aimed her pistol at them.

While the thugs threw their arms up in the air, Tsumugu popped up behind them, accompanied by Daisuke, who's now wearing handcuffs.

* * *

Now back to her regular self, Satsuki looked at her friends and told them, "Those punks sure weren't a match for me."

"Uhhhh...where can I find a school uniform like that?" Nonon asked her friend, puzzled by what she just witnessed.

"I dunno." Satsuki replied, "All I know is that the school president has one as well...or at least I think she does."

"That's correct." Junketsu replied in an informative tone. "She's wearing my dear friend Senketsu and he seems to be not too happy about that."

"Is it because she's an out of control problem child?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she smoked more of her joint.

"I suppose." Junketsu replied as he looked around his surroundings. "But I am prepared to fight him if that day comes."

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back as she walked back towards her friends. "I'll be waiting for the day I have to fight Ryuko Kiryuin and i'm sure it won't be a walk in the park."


	7. Pigskin Holocaust

_Author's Notes: Apologies for the delay. I got a bit side tracked and distracted here and there during the writing of this particular chapter, not to mention it's considerably bigger than the other chapters. I've had these issues when writing my other fic "Ayanami: Vengeance" but i'm trying my hardest to not have any more delays from this point on. I don't guarantee this won't happen again but i'll try. _

_The long delayed new AV and Requiem chapters should also finally surface soon too so hang in there, though unlike Maim de Maim, I also got MGS5: Ground Zeroes being released this upcoming week and additional work on my long in development "Grindhouse of Evangelion" project to focus on as well, but don't lose hope on those two fics just yet! _

_Anyhow, enjoy this new chapter of my Kill la Kill fic. Like the previous chapter, there's some rough spots here and there but overall I think I just did fine. Super looking forward to episode 23 this Thursday._

* * *

"Ryuko-chan, you have any ideas to bring some entertainment to Honnoji Academy?" Mako asked Ryuko as she was typing frantically on a computer.

"I don't fucking know, Mako." Ryuko, who had her hair in a ponytail and was only wearing a striped white and blue tank top and shorts, groaned back as she lounged on her couch, drinking beer and watching television. "All I know is that whatever I do, that stupid man-faced whore is going to fuck it all up for me."

"Don't talk like that, Ryuko-chan." Mako snapped back while still typing away. "You really need to ease down on all of the profanity."

"Like I give a shit." Ryuko sneered as she drank some more beer and flipped through the channels.

Mako looked at Ryuko for a few more seconds, feeling a bit gutted that her friend was still treating her like crap, but resumed typing on the computer a few short seconds later.

"Man I can't find jack fucking shit on this damn satellite box!" Ryuko shrieked as she kept channel surfing, growing increasingly frustrated with the programs currently on. "All I see is stupid fucking dramas, stupid fucking slice of life anime crap, stupid fucking super sentai baby shit, inane horror movies and goddamn football. All complete shit!". Right after finishing her sentence, she chucked the remote right at the TV, consequently resulting in a small but noticeable crack to appear on the screen.

"Can you please calm down, Ryuko Kiryuin. You're acting like a baby." Senketsu chimed in, concerned that the woman that's been wearing him is acting more pants on the head stupid than usual.

"I don't want to hear any goddamn lip from you too, Senketsu!" Ryuko scowled as she pointed her right index finger at him.

"But Ryuko, you really need to learn to..."

"I said no fucking lip, Senketsu. No. FUCKING. **LIP!**" Ryuko added as she cut her kamui off mid sentence, which caused him to hunker down in disappointment.

Ryuko then pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, shoved it into her mouth, stood and and left her bedroom, quietly growling, "Stupid fucking annoying bullshit. I say shit and it just goes in one ear and out the other from the both of them. Gee fucking wiz almighty."

She then passed by several maids, butlers and security guards who all worked in the building, whom all waved their hands and greeted her, only for her to completely ignore them.

"Every fucking day it's always 'Please calm down, Ryuko. Don't cuss up a storm, Ryuko. Be more polite to others, Ryuko. Don't let your emotions run wild or i'll drink too much of your blood, Ryuko.'. Fucking retarded nonsense. I'm a fucking Kiryuin and I don't need to take shit from anyone who isn't my mother, even though she does get on my goddamn nerves too! Maybe she can help my ass out with this retarded as fuck dilemma."

As Ryuko continued to walk down the hall, Gi Man popped out of a bathroom, accompanied by a piece of instrumental music that vaguely remembers a popular American song from the early eighties. He looked at his stepdaughter, swayed his body around and began singing.

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in this building**_

_**Under the roofing I see a sight that almost stopped my heart**_

_**I hear her screaming so confusion takes my curiosity.**_

_**I started to freeze as I saw her grimace look right into my eyes.**_

_**I'm terrified**_

_**'Cause it's my stepdaughter. Step Daughter.**_

_**And I need to save her from the beast that enrages her emotions.**_

Right before Gi Man could finish his blatant rip-off of a song, Ryuko shoved her sword right towards his face and growled, "Stop fucking singing, dammit!"

"Jesus, Ryuko. I was just trying to put a smile on your face." Gi Ma replied in a concerned tone.

"Also, why do you wear those stupid white gloves? You think they make your jazz hands look cooler when you strut around like a dumb-ass?"

Gi Man then looked at the floor, feeling defeated his daughter he had no hand in progenating while Ryuko kept her sword close to his face.

However, all of the tension vanished when Ragyo emerged from an elevator, holding a glass of wine and wearing a pale white bath robe. The appearance of her mother made Ryuko suddenly go from acting like a grumpy, antisocial alcoholic to a total sweet tart that treats her mother like a god, complete with a drastic change in her posture.

"Oh hi mommy." Ryuko chimed in, smiling and standing prim and proper, which was a complete one fifty to her usually sloppy, tomboyish posture.

"What is it, my lovely sugar cube?" Ragyo replied in a very motherly manner as she patted her daughter's head. She then spotted Gi Man and added, "Oh look, my lovely husband is here too. What a glorious surprise to find us all under the same roof for once."

While Gi Man nodded and smiled at Ragyo, Ryuko looked at her mom and squeaked, "Mommy, can you please help me out with something?"

"Absolutely, my sweet sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"I want to...ummm...spice Honnoji up a little. I dunno. Maybe...uhhh...host a special event or something to get more publicity out of our wonderful school." Ryuko replied as she titled left and right in a sugary matter.

"So is that what your temper tantrum was all about?" Gi Man chuckled after Ryuko asked her mother for help.

Ryuko then leaned towards her stepdad and whispered, "Don't you even insinuate anything in front of my mother.", breaking character enough to scold him out but not enough for Ragyo to notice.

"Darling sugar cube, you want to stage something _special_ at the school just for extra publicity? That's a real splendid idea, but what kind of an event could we host there?"

"That's what i'm drawing blanks at, mommy dearest." Ryuko replied as she paced around the hallway, squeezing her fingers against her eyebrows.

"Ryuko. I think I might have the most novel idea for an event to host at Honnoji." Gi Man exclaimed as he pointed his right index finger up in the air. "While I was on a business trip in America a few weeks ago with some loyal investors, we attended a football game. No, not the football those investors call soccer but their brand of football my British friends call handegg."

"Handegg?" Ryuko stammered back, confused by that phrase her stepdad mentioned. "That's a stupid ass name."

"I know, Ryuko. That's what I keep telling the Brits, but they insist it's for the greater good because those lazy ass 'amerifats' soiled the name of a glorious sport. I dunno, it's really dumb." , Gi Man replied, agreeing with his stepdaughter. "Anyhow, the...ahem...American Football game I watched was quite the show. Lots of beautiful women participating in sheer unadulterated brutality. Most notable of all was their blonde haired quarterback, who had the most state of the art equipment and just made anyone who got in her way look like a complete fool."

"That sounds like quite the spectacle, honey." Ragyo replied, still sipping her wine. "We should bribe the team you saw playing to take an overseas trip over hear and play at Honnoji for everyone to enjoy."

"Sure thing, honey bun." Gi Man nodded as he reached for Ragyo's glass of wine, only for her to smack his hand.

"Now now, honey bun." Ragyo replied in a seductive tone as she wagged her left index finger at him. "After you persuade those Americans to play for us."

"Right." Gi Man replied back and ran into the elevator, leaving Ryuko and Ragyo all by themselves.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako yelled as she entered the hallway, onto to discover that Lady Kiryuin is there too, which she then immediately bowed at her presence.

"Oh hi Mako." Ragyo replied after she spotted her daughter's friend bowing at her. "You need something?"

"I just came out to see how Ryuko-chan is doing." Mako asked Ragyo after she stopped bowing.

"My sugar cube's doing just fine, Mako." Ragyo replied after taking yet another sip of her wine. "Oh and if you're wondering about her dilemma, my honey bun has got it covered."

"Great." Mako nodded back smiling.

"Mom." Ryuko chimed in, sounding a bit concerned. "I also have another request to make."

"And what could that be, sugar cube?"

"Can you have someone install a security system into Honnoji Academy? I've been having problems with a particular student and I like to have as much eyes and ears around the campus to prevent this...troublesome woman from making any more commotion behind my back." Ryuko added as she tapped her right foot and had her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah. About that, sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she was finishing up her glass of wine. "I actually hired someone for that job this afternoon. She's transferring from another school and has quite the track record for being a real tech wizard. You'll meet her first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks mom." Ryuko replied back and hugged her mother, showing a lot of compassion for her.

* * *

_**Las Vegas, Nevada, USA**_

Inside a small business office, a slightly overweight man was seen sitting by his desk, reading some paper work. However, he then heard his phone rang and answered it.

"Hello. This is the president of the LFL speaking." the man asked as he answered his phone.

"Greetings, sir. This is Gi Man speaking." he replied to the LFL president, sounding as cheeky as ever.

"Ummm...what country are you calling from...ummm...Gee Man?"

"I'm calling from the land of the rising sun, pal." Gi Man replied as he rested his legs on his desk and stretched his arms out.

"Japan? Really?"

"Yes, good sir. I'm indeed calling from Japan and I am making a proposition you cannot resist."

"And what would make it irresistible, Mr. Gee Man?"

"I am the husband of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, good sir."

"Well why didn't you say anything, Mr. Gee Man? Of course I am willing to cooperate with whatever you request you make of us."

"I want your company to send me two of your teams to our lovely company to play the wonderful game of American football for our people. However, you must send me the team that had this extremely aggressive blonde I saw play as their quarterback. The other team can be whoever you can make an agreement with."

"So you want us to send Ophelia Harrison and the Minnesota Valkyrie as well as another team of our choice? Sounds like you got a deal, Mr. Gee Man. When would you like us to fly them off?"

"How about now?"

"You gotta be kidding me, Mr. Gee Man. That's fuckin' insane!" the LFL owner yelled, shocked that the Gi Man wants his teams to be flown out immediately.

"If that isn't insane enough, my friend. On behalf of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, I, The Gi Man, will donate a million to your fantastic company for your services."

Although the LFL president initially hesitates to respond, he then nervously sputtered out, "Okay, Mr. Gee Man. I'll phone the teams and have them flown out in no more than two hours. Got it?"

"Thanks, good sir. The Kiryuin Conglomerate appreciates your cooperation." Gi Man thanked the LFL owner and hung the phone up, which he then bounced off of his chair, pumped his arms in the air, squealed, "YES!" and began to frantically dance around the room like an awkward idiot.

* * *

Later that night, inside Satsuki's bedroom, she and Nonon were seen sitting on the floor all while Junketsu was perching on a desk. In front of the girls was an emerald green iridescent bong that was already loaded with marijuana. With a lighter in hand, Nonon grabbed the bong, light it up and a took a hit that last several seconds. She inhaled the smoke with great justice, then laughed while exhaling with a big goofy grin and told her friend, "Man, Satsuki. You know how to get the best pot."

"That's why I buy my goods from Mr. Takarada. There is a valid reason why they call him The Pot King after all." Satsuki replied as Nonon passed the bong over to her.

"Yeah, Satsuki. Thank friggin' god those cops didn't shut his business down during their investigation."

"Definitely. It would've been a damn shame if he got busted but at least there was a divine intervention to prevent that." Satsuki nodded in response as she refilled her bong with more weed. She then lit it up, inhaled the smoke, sat quietly for several seconds longer than Nonon did, blew the smoke out and leaned against her bed, smiling.

"Satsuki, you're such a pro at this." Nonon replied as she was impressed by her friend's ability to keep smoke on her body longer than herself.

"You just need some practice. It's not that hard to do." Satsuki chimed in as she laid on her bed, smirking.

"I have no idea how such a kind soul like you could be quite the dope fiend." Junketsu muttered as he watched the girls mind their own business.

"Junketsu. Even the greatest heroes and legends in the world have their own share of vices."

"Why are you talking to your school uniform, Satsuki? Is the weed making you think it is or something?" Nonon asked her friend, somewhat confused in spite of being stoned.

"Nonon, you have no idea." Satsuki chuckled as she kicked her feet in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Matoi was seen slouching on his couch as usual, watching TV. The program that was playing was another news station, talking about usual stuff. However, all of a sudden the station was interrupted by the sight of Ryuko Kiryuin, who was sitting at a desk. The minute Isshin saw her, he readjusted his posture and leaned closer to pay more attention to it.

The girls then heard Ryuko talking on the television, which prompted Nonon to mutter, "Hey, I think our favorite class president is on TV.". Satsuki then heard her rival's voice, got off her bed and walked into the living room to watch what Ryuko had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I am here to proudly announce that on behalf of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Honnoji Academy will be hosting a very special event tomorrow afternoon. For the first time in Japan, the LFL will be showcasing their incredible athletes at our school. Everyone in the country can attend, free of charge. However, although all classes will be canceled for the day, attendance at the event is mandatory for all students. We hope to see you all tomorrow and enjoy the rest of your evening." Ryuko informed the viewers as she continued to sit at her desk. This lasted for at least two minutes and once she finished her statement, the feed cut to black and returned to the original news program.

"Well this is golden." Nonon sarcastically muttered after she watched the announcement.

Before Satsuki could reply, she heard her cellphone ring, took out it and answered, "Hello?

"Satsuki, this is Gamagoori." he replied as he was seen sitting in his pink car. "I'm by the airport and I can't believe what i'm seeing."

"Go on." Satsuki replied back as she walked into the kitchen, still holding her cellphone.

"I see some American women coming out and they seem to be...fairly moronic." Gama replied as he watched said group of mostly American women exiting from the airport. However, the most interesting of note is an imposing blonde who slowly stepped out of the main door and was wearing a black skull bandana around her face. She adjusted her visor a little, then walked off to join with the other women.

"I assume that's the entertainment the Kiryuin Conglomerate is supplying us with tomorrow." Satsuki inquired as she seemingly connected to the two with each other.

"What do you mean?" Gama asked Satsuki as he couldn't quite catch onto what she was getting it.

"Class President Kiryuin just announced on TV that Honnoji Academy is putting on some kind of LFL show tomorrow and I assume those American girls are going to be involved in that." Satsuki replied as she was fixing herself a cup of tea.

"That makes a lot of sense." Gama nodded back as he kept sitting in his car. However, he was interrupted when one of the American girls knocked on his car and yelled, "Oh my god, dude. Are you a fag or something? I mean, oh my gosh you should sell that car to some girl y'all.!"

This greatly angered Gama, which he then quickly told Satsuki, "Hold on. We'll talk tomorrow.", hung up, got out of the car, which took the girls by surprised due to his towering size and shouted, "Do you dare insult me with your homophobia?!"

"Like, oh my god, girls. This guy is totally a real douche." the girl snickered as she backed away from Gama. "Let's split and hit the McDonald's."

"Can you at least respect our culture and not like arrogant parasites when visiting another country!" Gama yelled back as he stood straight in a powerful posture.

The American girls stood in front of Gama for a minute, speechless, but ended up getting bored, turned around and walked away, chatting with each other about inane subjects. Gama kept watching them for a few seconds with a disgusted look, then turned around, groaned, "Goddamn American women." and got back into his car.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuko and Mako arrived at the school and were greeted a young woman with dark brown hair dressed in a school uniform, who was standing in the shadows.

"Are you my head of security?" Ryuko asked the woman as she stayed in the shadows.

"That's correct, President Kiryuin." The woman replied with a sinister smirk. "Name's Maiko Ogure and whatever you do, don't ever forget it."

"And what happened if I fucking did?" Ryuko snickered back as she opened her pack of cigarettes.

"Things you wouldn't even begin to imagine." Maiko replied as her eyes were hard to see due to lens glare. "Mind you that I would not do any physical harm to you, but rather, I would destroy you...financially."

"That's a pretty damn bold threat to be making to a Kiryuin." Ryuko chuckled, not totally taking the threat all that seriously. "You got a lot of balls, Ms. Ogure, but the kind I respect."

"And that's why many fear my tech prowess." Maiko chimed in as she approached the school presidents. She then bowed at Ryuko and told her in a considerably more respectful tone, "Glad to be of your services, President Kiryuin."

Ryuko then lit her cigarette up, took another out and asked Maiko, "Care for a smoke?"

"Sure.", Maiko replied, which Ryuko then lit it up and handed it over to her. Both girls then started to smoke as they entered a security room, which Maiko then added, "As you can see, this room makes me a god at this school. I can just about ever single damn thing happening here. If this Satsuki Matoi bitch tried to start something up, I can easily see what scheming nonsense she's up to and tell you all the gory details without even having to lift a single finger."

"Perfect." Ryuko smirked as she blew smoke out of her nose. "Maybe now I can finally make an example out of Satsuki Matoi."

* * *

Several hours later, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at the school, only to find it in the same chaotic state it was back on opening day, though with considerably more adults than that fateful day.

"Gee." Nonon muttered as she and Satsuki entered the school yard. "Deja Vu much?", which Satsuki simply nodded in agreement.

Right as the girls made their way to the school stadium, they spotted Iori, accompanied by Gama, waving at them. They approached and followed them into the stadium, which was littered with people across the country.

"Holy crap! This is even worse than opening day!" Nonon yelped as she looked around the stadium.

"Don't get too hasty, Nonon." Gama replied as the group looked for some empty seats. "With some patience, we'll definitely find seats."

* * *

As Satsuki and company continued to look for vacant seats, a security camera spies on them as Maiko sits in the security room, watching all of the security feeds throughout Honnoji Academy. She then picked up a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "I see your favorite student has finally arrived, President Kiryuin."

"Is she trying to stir up shit?" Ryuko replied as she sat with her parents and Mako in the stadium's VIP lounge, drinking a glass of champagne.

"No. She and her friends are just trying to get seats to watch the game." Maiko replied as she picked her cigarette up from the ashtray on her desk.

"Is there any empty seats to spare so they don't try to ruin my family's glorious spectacle?" Ryuko cautiously asked Maiko as a maid brought her more champagne.

"No need to worry, President Kiryuin." Maiko replied in a reassuring tone. "They finally found some seats. The event will go on without any stupid interruptions."

Ryuko then sighed in relief after Maiko updated her on the status of Satsuki, told her, "Glad to hear that. Update me immediately if she tries." to stir shit up." and hanged up to relax and watch the game as soon as it starts.

Although Ryuko, her parents and Mako were initially the only ones in the VIP lounge, the door opened up and in came a group of people that looked at Mako and joyfully shouted "Mako!" at her. She then got up and ran at them, which they all then simultaneously hugged each other at once.

"Welcome aboard!" Gi Man greeted Mako's family as they stopped hugging Mako and walked towards the remaining vacant seats in the room. "Take a seat and feel free to make yourselves home."

"Thank you so much for making Mako the vice president of the school." Mako's father replied as he shook Gi Man's hand. "Got any cold ones?"

"Plenty!" Gi Man replied back, smiling as he pulled out a bottle of cold beer and handed it over to him. "Knock yourself out, Mr. Mankanshouko."

"I brought some of my croquettes, Lady Kiryuin!" Ms. Mankanshouko joyfully shouted as she set down a wrapped up tinfoil pan onto a table and took a seat. "I think this particular batch is my absolute masterpiece of culinary greatness."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Mankanshokou." Ragyo replied after she took a sip of red wine. "You know how to make mighty fine food."

While everyone else is minding their own business, Ryuko continued to sip on her glass of champagne. She then heard her cellphone ring, answered it and asked the person on the other line, "Hello?"

"Where are you, Ryuko baby?" Uzu asked as replied, talking into his cellphone as he sat in the stadium by himself. "Why don't you come to the stadium and watch the game with me?"

"Sorry, man. I can't. Gotta be with my mom, Uzu." Ryuko replied back in a disappointed but reassuring tone. "Maybe we can...ahem...have some fun alone later."

"Sure." Uzu nodded back, hung his phone up and leaned against his chair to watch the game.

* * *

"Boy we sure have quite the game coming up." a commentator spoke into his mic with a strong sense of gusto and cheese.. "It's a nice cool afternoon in Japan here as we await the gladiators from overseas to come out and start this potential bloodbath."

"Today's bout will be between the always scrappy Baltimore Charm and the fearsome Minnesota Valkyrie. These two teams most definitely prepared for this intense showdown with little preparation but a lot of heart and determination." the other commentator chimed in, sounding considerably more sedate than his broadcast colleague.

Back in the heart of the stadium, the first team emerges out of the bleaches, which the first commentator then shouted out, "And out comes the Baltimore Charm. Always the underdog in many of their games in early rounds but through sheer resolve and integrity, they always come through and pull the rug out of their competition. Will they be able to successfully execute that against the Minnesota Valkyrie or will they not be able to muster enough power to prevail? We shall see."

After the players of the first team into position, most of the members of the other team exit out of their own bleachers while the second commentator muttered out, "Now here comes the aggressive dames that are the Minnesota Valkyrie. Quite possibly the most bloodthirsty team in the entire league, the Minnesota Valkyrie are no-nonsense amazons that will rip your head off and make saxophones of their enemies' spinal cords. While it may be possible for the Baltimore Charm to pull off a miracle and beat the Valkyries by surprise, their chances are about as low as dirt."

While the rest of the second time got into their places, fog started to pour out of the second bleachers and some sparklers started up as the same mysterious blonde Gama encountered slowly emerged out of the bleachers, walking like someone you would not want to run into in a darkened alley. The first commentator then added, "And out comes the star player of the Minnesota Valkyries. Ophelia 'The Racket' Harrison. The most feared player of the entire league. She plays by no rules and knows no bounds. This nearly six foot amazon monster is the sole reason why the Valkyries remains the most talked about team in the LFL. Our souls weep for those in the Baltimore Charm that crosses her path."

Ophelia then got into position and saw the referee come out and inform everyone the usual protocols and rules, but she then walked up and shoved said referee out of the, prompting the game to start.

"That doesn't look right." Satsuki remarked as she watched the game take a real hard turn to the worst right when it started. "I don't think that's how you play football."

"Who cares, Satsuki? This crap's already entertaining enough!" Nonon laughed as she watched a complete train wreck of a game unfold on the stadium floor.

The members of the Baltimore Charm tried their hardest to play the game legitimately, but the members of the Minnesota Valkyries kept wailing on them, constantly undoing all of their attempted plays. Most grueling of all were the actions of The Racket, who acted less like a football player and more like a mixed martial artist, eschewing tackles for knee strikes, scoop slams, chokeslams and stiff clothesline attacks that treated those who crossed her path like cartoonish rag dolls being tossed around. Ophelia then darted her eyes towards Satsuki for a few seconds that threw her off, but then refocused her attention on the game, which ended up being a complete burial towards the Baltimore Charm. A sixty six out of zero landslide for the record books.

* * *

Several hours passed by and Satsuki and her friends were seen walking out of the main gates of the school, talking with each other.

"What kind of a ridiculous garbage was that?" Nonon asked her friends, confused by the obnoxiously violent football game they watched.

"I dunno." Iori replied, not too sure what to make of it either.

"I highly doubt how the Valkyries played was remotely legal." Satsuki inquired as she and her friends approached Gama's car as it was seen being stationary in the parking lot. "Regardless, I assume the Kiryuins are pleased with how that turned out."

"Well I guess i'll see you all tomorrow." Gama told the others as he unlocked his car. "Perhaps tomorrow will be a little less noisy."

Right before the others could walk away, a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows and shouted, "Satsuki! My favorite buyer!"

Satsuki turned around and saw Mr. Takarada, who was standing by a tree, smoking a joint. She the asked him, "What brings you here, Pot King?"

"I watched the game." Takarada replied as smoke blew out of his nostrils. "Kinda sucked ass but the American ladies were a nice sight. What about you? Are you and your friends up to something?"

"Nah we were just getting ready to depart from each other for the night. What about you?" Satsuki asked him in response as she stood still next to her friends.

"Well...I was about to grab some grub, but then I saw you and your friends passing by so I thought, 'How about I take them along with me to get some ramen?', so are you guys by in any chance starving or something?" he asked the group. "I'll cover all the expenses."

Satsuki and company then looked at each for a few seconds, not too sure if they want to eat with Takarada or not. The group then nodded their heads, turned around and faced Takarada. Although he looked a bit intimidated by them at first, Satsuki eased his tension and replied, "Sure."

* * *

"Goddamn cops. Always having to treat us like dogshit." Daisuke yelled as he kicked a garbage can out of his way. He and his fellow Yakuza pals had just left the police station thanks to their boss posting bail for their release.

"Maybe we should ask Lady Kiryuin for more of those threads." One of Daisuke's friends replied, sounding less angry than the figurehead of the group.

"Do you fuckin' think she's just going to hand us more threads like goddamn water after we failed and got arrested? I don't think so, buster!" Daisuke yelled back, sounding increasingly more agitated than ever.

"I dunno." another of his friends replied as he took a cigarette and a lighter out. "She's already given us enough second chances so maybe we'll be given one more chance. You know...three strikes before we're out, right?"

Daisuke then turned around, gave the friend with a cigarette a dirty look and delivered a particularly painful knuckle sandwich to his mouth that resulted in a real gusher of a gash on his upper lip.

"Jesus christ, Daisuke! The hell is wrong with you?" the man shrieked as he held onto his bleeding mouth as he could taste the bitter plasma slithering onto his tongue and gums. The other guys then pulled out whatever weapons they still had left over that wasn't lost after Satsuki shredded their REVOCS tailored clothes.

However, a rather seductive sounding female voice then muttered, "Hey boys. Why don't you stop fighting and...ahem...have some fun with me?"

Daisuke and his "buddies" all stopped what they were doing, turned around and saw Ophelia, who's now dressed in fairly skimpy looking clothes and has the skull bandana back around her face. She then pulled her skin tight shirt up for a few seconds, revealing her round, jiggly breasts and added, "You want some of these leopards, boys? They're all yours."

"Oh hell yeah, baby!" Daisuke quipped as he and his friends ran towards Ophelia, who had just put her shirt back on the way it was. She then told them, "Follow me. We're going to have so much fun tonight." and entered an apartment complex with the men, looking less like a hooker getting ready for a gang bang and more like the pied piper as he was followed by a legion of children that would follow them to their grave.

* * *

"Man, this food is great!" Nonon joyfully exclaimed as she sat with her friends and Mr. Takarada inside a restaurant, eating a noodle bowl topped with sweet and sour pork littered with sesame seeds.

"Thanks, Ms. Jakuzure." Mr. Takarada replied as he took a sip of Cherry Dr. Pepper. "This is my go-to place for this kind of shit and whenever I bring my favorite buyers along with me to eat here, it never fails to impress."

"Glad that we accepted your invitation." Satsuki chimed in after swallowing a mouthful of noodles and chicken that were bathing in sriracha sauce. "I'll have to recommend this place to my dad when I get home."

"The food here reminds me of what my Uncle used to feed me whenever I was over his place." Iori inquired as he munched on a plate full of rice, vegetables and steak.

"Perhaps he got that food from here." Mr. Takarada quipped after he put his joint down and took some more sips of his soda.

While everyone else spoke up, Gamagoori remained silent as he ate a rice bowl mixed with ramen noodles and pork. Nonon then looked at him and asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm savoring the food with great justice." Gama replied, slightly miffed by Nonon's attitude.

However, everyone's attention was broken when they heard the muffled sound of a man screaming in agonizing pain outside. They all looked at each other, wondering if they have to investigate it, but instead brushed it off as nothing too terribly serious. They then resumed eating for a minute, then heard the same guy screaming again, which prompted Nonon to groan, "What is that guy's goddamn problem?"

"Beats me." Iori replied with a mouthful of food, too busy eating to be worried about it.

"Maybe he's just some hapless bum who's got a really bad case of the shits." Mr. Takarada shrugged as he continued to drink his soda. "He'll be fine."

Everyone agreed with Takarada and resumed eating in spite of the harrowing screams of agony coming from outside, which eventually stopped again a minute later.

The group continued to mind their own business again, only to hear a familiar sounding muffled voice scream, "Oh god, someone help me! Please! Someone help!" and some banging sounds. These screams of pain sent chills up Satsuki in particular, who looked too unsettled to continue eating, looked at Nonon and asked, "Doesn't that sound like that Yakuza guy i've ran into a few times?"

"Who the hell bailed his ass out?" Nonon replied in a nonchalant, unamused tone. "Dude failed to kill you but attempted murder is still attempted murder."

Before Satsuki could reply, both the banging and the screams stopped, which only added fuel to fire in correlation to the unsettling atmosphere. She stood up, which prompted her friends to follow suit, took her scissor blade out and asked Takarada, "Can you please ask the cashier for some boxes. I need to see where all that commotion is coming from and I know it cannot be anything pleasant."

"I guess you got a point." Takarada replied after taking a few more swigs of soda. However, he then stood up and added, "I'm coming with you guys."

"_**NANI SORE?!**_", Nonon shouted after Takarada asked to tag along.

"If he wants to come along, he sure can." Satsuki replied, granting Mr. Takarada's request.

"Sweet. Lemme just leave a tip and a note that we'll come back and get our food as soon as we find out where the hell this noise is coming from." Takarada chimed in excitement as he took his wallet out and let some cash on the table.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Satsuki and company spotted a hotel housed right next to said restaurant. However, what really perked their interest was a van that had the LFL logo on it. Without saying much, they all decided to enter the building, hoping to find out where the screaming was coming from.

* * *

"Do you know an American woman that came here for a room earlier?" Satsuki asked one of the receptionists as she and her friends stood inside the main lobby.

"Yeah, this Ophelia gal ordered a room for two nights the other day." the receptionist replied in a confident tone. "Are you guys her friends?"

"Oh yeah." Takarada chimed in, sounding a bit cheeky. "You know what room she's in?"

"Room 348." the receptionist replied as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Thanks." Satsuki replied back as she and her friends walked away and headed towards an elevator.

* * *

As the group stood inside an elevator, Mr. Takarada pulled a sawed off shotgun, which took the others off-guard and informed them, "In cause shit gets really hairy, I got my pal Kaneda to help us out."

"I don't think you'll need to use that." Nonon sarcastically squeaked back. "We got enough muscle to keep ourselves out of any serious harm."

"You mean this guy?" Takarada asked her, pointing at Gamagoori with his left thumb.

Before anyone else could reply, Satsuki stepped out in front of everyone else and stuck her scissor blade enough, which was enough of a clue for Takarada to understand. However, he then muttered, "Fair enough, but i'm still keeping Kaneda out just to play it safe."

The elevator then stopped and its doors open, which prompted the group to leave it. Since the hallway was a bit dim, Takarada took a flashlight out and turned it on, which helped breathe some life into the area. They all walked down the hallway, looking for the room the receptionist mentioned, all while passing by other rooms that ranged from being empty to being occupied by different sorts of people.

"Here we go. Room 348." Iori inquired as the group reached the room, in which its door is shut.

"You think we should knock or something?" Nonon asked the others while she hummed some random Richard Wagner composition.

"She probably would prefer us to knock." Gama replied, still sounding as serious as ever.

Without replying to anyone, Satsuki knocked on the door and to her surprise, ended up pushing it open. Although her friends were hesitant to enter the room, Satsuki proceeded to walk into the poorly lit bedroom, which was made easier to navigate thanks to Mr. Takarada's flashlight.

"Man, I feel like we just entered a goddamn horror movie." Nonon sarcastically quipped as she, Satsuki and company cautiously walked through the hotel room. However, Satsuki immediately noticed a bone next to a closet, which she then approached and picked it up.

"This doesn't look right." Satsuki inquired as she noticed it looked a lot like a human finger completely devoid of any flesh, blood and muscle tissue. She then opened the closet and found herself attacked by an avalanche of bones that spewed out into the living room.

"_**NANI SORE?!**_" Nonon squawked in complete shock as she saw her best friend buried in bones and ran to her aid.

"Okay! I had enough of this jacked up shit!" Mr. Takarada yelled as he pulled Kaneda out and loaded it up with some high quality shells.

As Takarada aimed his shotgun, Nonon helped Satsuki get out of the pile of bones and the others stood in complete disgust, a loud screech created from the sharp end of a meat cleaver meeting the wall caught everyone's attention. They all turned around found themselves facing Ophelia, who has her hair down, is only wearing bra and panties and is doused in blood. This ghoulish sight was too much for Iori to handle, which he then pulled his cellphone out and dialed 911 to alert the authorities of this gruesome sight.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Takarada yelled as he was taken aback by the grisly sight. He aimed his shotgun at her and pulled the trigger, only to witness Ophelia completely deflect the shotgun blast with her bloodstained meat cleaver. She opened her mouth, revealing her sharp, blade like teeth, clamped down onto a half eaten hand, bit the flesh and muscles off of it and chucked it towards the unwelcome visitors.

"You guys want to have fun?" Ophelia asked them in a very sinister tone as she licked the blood and gore off of her mouth and smacked her lips together. "You guys can be my dessert."

Before anyone else could reply, the room went completely dark, only for a mysterious spotlight to suddenly materialize in front of Nonon as she tapped her baton onto a stand. She looked through the pages of sheet music that was resting on the stand, stopped at the page for Beethoven's fifth and began to swing her arms around as the sweet, vintage sounds of Ludwig Van began to boom through the room and Nonon began to sing along with the music, albeit in a somewhat sloppy manner.

_**GET BACK FROM HER!**_

_**GET BACK FROM HER!**_

_**MY FRIEND IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS**_

_**MY FRIEND IS GONNA BEAT YOU UP**_

_**YOU ARE NO MATCH, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR HER**_

_**GET BACK FROM HER!**_

_**MY SATSUKI IS A REAL HARDENED SOUL**_

_**YOUR'E JUST A NO-NAME SLUT**_

_**A PSYCHOTIC, COMPLETELY RETARDED MANIAC**_

_**SHE'S GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD**_

_**SHE'S. JUST. THAT.. DAMN. GOOD!**_

"Your foolish tricks won't work on me, stupid child!" Ophelia growled as she launched herself towards Nonon, ready to chop her into little giblets of gore. However, Satsuki immediately deflected the meat cleaver with her scissor blade, now wearing Junketsu in his combat mode.

"Not so fast." Satsuki told Ophelia as she held her own. "Trying to attack my friends was not a good idea."

Rather than replying, Ophelia simply smiled with a toothy grin and kicked Satsuki's legs, which knocked her down onto the ground. She then sneered out, "Who's the stupid one now, ugly bitch?"

"Certainly...not me." Satsuki groaned as she slowly got back onto her feet. The women then continued to deflect each other's attacks while the others, sans Iori, stood by and watched. As for Iori, he managed to get a hold of the authorities and requested some cops to come by the hotel and assisst them in this drastic situation.

"Come on, ugly bitch. Give up so I eat your face off!" Ophelia sneered as Satsuki kept making her look like a fool.

"I never give up." Satsuki replied in a smug tone. "Failure is not an option for me."

Ophelia then threw her meat cleaver towards Satsuki, which she completely dodged and tackled Ophelia right towards the window, which they ended up breaking through it and knocked them both out of the hotel, hurling towards a nearby dumpster.

Although Satsuki tried to get back up, Ophelia ended up being the first one to get out of the dumpster. However, she immediately found herself facing the barrel of a pistol and heard Detective Harime inform her, "You're under arrest, you sick fuck."

Angered, Ophelia stood up and allowed Nui to handcuff her against her own personal pride since she wasn't stupid enough to resist arrest and get killed by the cops.

As Satsuki remained laying in the dumpster, she saw a Tsumugu climb into the dumpster, reached his hands out towards her and asked, "Mind if I help you out?"

"Sure." Satsuki replied as she grabbed a firm hold of Tsumugu's hand and was helped out of the dumpster.

"Crazy day, eh?" Tsumugu added as they got back onto the street.

"Yeah. Never expected to meet a cannibal in my life." Satsuki replied, smiling as she stretched her arms out. "I guess that's what life's all about. Expecting the unexpected."


	8. The Hacker

"Earlier today, Tokyo had a ghastly reminder that even in the most normal of places, pure horror can take place behind locked doors." a news reporter informed viewers watching the program. "At a local hotel, police has arrested American LFL player Ophelia Harrison after it was discovered by authorities that the woman turned out to be a cannibal."

"I couldn't believe it with my own eyes." a shocked civilian told the representatives of the news station that were interviewing him. "I mean, the woman was covered in blood. It was crazy"

"The bones of several men she consumed were found in the closet of her hotel room." the reporter added after the program resumed showing him on-screen. "Although several witnesses reported that a young woman in a provocative costume wielding a sword that appeared to be one half of a giant scissor was seen assist the police, several authorities deny these rumors and that these people are just day dreaming romantics that undermine the incredible efforts of Japanese police officers."

"I don't care what the cops say." another civilian told the interviewers as he held onto a plastic bag full of mangas. "The real hero today was this babe with black and blue hair and a totally bodacious body. I dunno if I would call her a butterface or just goddamn beautiful but man, she sure as hell kicked ass!"

* * *

"In other news, we're about to go live at Kiryuin Conglomerate HQ as they prepare to announce their fiscal earnings of the prior year to their investors." the reported informed viewers as the program cut to a live feed of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's private headquarters. A group of several men and women in suits sat were seen sitting in the audience while Rei Hououmaru, a woman of African descent dressed in a white suit, stood by a podium on stage, addressing the audience some important financial details of the company.

"According to our financial returns of the previous fiscal year, profits from REVOCS manufactured clothes have continued to sour." Rei informed the whole audience as a monitor hanging on the wall behind her showed various graphics mapping out multiple profit returns. "As you all know, we, the Kiryuin Conglomerate, always aim to maximize profits and returns every single year by releasing high quality products everyone can enjoy."

The audience then applauded at the information Rei told them as she changed the screen to another page full of diagrams and charts. She then added, "This year, we plan to mix up our sales and marketing strategies by adding new clothes aimed at specific demographics we guarantee to surprise and please many."

Again, the audience applauded at Rei's information. However, right before she could change the screen on the monitor, the image suddenly freaked out and got all twitchy, which immediately caught Rei's attention. She then told the audience, "This is not a part of the presentation. We shall get this sorted out ASAP."

"Oh look what we got here!" a garbled, mechanical sounding voice full of reverb and tremolo growled as the monitor switched to a grainy live feed of a masked man in a darkened room. "The Kiryuin Conglomerate's super firewall has been shattered into oblivion all thanks to my limitless skills. How adorable."

"How dare you mess with our presentation, you worthless pond scum!" Rei yelled at the man in the monitor after she turned her attention towards it. "Show yourself!"

"Why should I?" the voice replied in a mischievous tone. "That wouldn't be any fun at all."

"You think this is some kind of game to you?" Rei yelled back, growing frustrated with the voice's complete disregard for the hard work she put into getting the presentation set up. "You will not get away with this. Mark my words, little man. You're messing with the wrong people."

"Like I give a shit about who I mess with." the voice laughed, metaphysically spitting in the face of danger. "However, i'm growing bored messing with lame ass people like you. I'll let you dull stiffs continue on with your menial gibberish and i'll go mess with a potentially more entertaining target. Adios, squares!".

The monitor then reverted back to it's original state, which brought Rei some form of relief, though she's still relatively miffed over the meeting being hijacked the way it was. She then told the audience, "I apologize for the inconvenience, everyone. Give me just a few seconds so I can consult thing pressing matter with Lady Kiryuin.", bowed at them and frantically left the stage.

* * *

"My lady!" Rei told Ragyo after she entered her dressing room, who was in the middle of getting some expensive make-up applied to her face. "I have some distressing news."

"What could it be, Ms. Hououmaru?" Ragyo asked her as her stylist was fixing her hair up and her make-up artist was applying some foundation to her cheeks.

"Some punk-ass kid broke through our firewall and hacked the monitor during my introduction." Rei replied, sounding far more angry than intimidated by any possible ramifications for being indirectly involved in screwing the meeting up. "I don't know how he did it, but we need to find out where he is and sue his ass till he can't even use it at the toilet."

"Oh, darling." Ragyo coyly replied as Takiji entered the room with a glass of red wine. "What a shame. Boys will be boys."

"That's right, Lady Kiryuin." Takiji chuckled as his boss grabbed a hold of the glass and drank a few sips of it.

"So are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Rei yelled as she grew frustrated over Ragyo's lack of concern over the hacking incident.

"Don't fret, darling." Ragyo chuckled as her stylist finished fixing her hair up. "Just wait till they mess with someone who has zero tolerance towards little games."

* * *

"Holy shit, Inu. That was awesome!" a young man squealed in joy as he sat in a small room with another man around his age, who happened to be the metrosexual looking laptop guy last seen at Honnoji's opening day . "I never expected their firewall to be that fragile!"

"Touche." Inu replied as he sat down on the floor, holding onto a laptop. "Any other suggestions for places you want me to screw with, Jiro?"

"Oh I know!" Jiro replied after thinking about the perfect place to target as their follow-up to their hacking of a Kiryuin Conglomerate presentation. "How about Honnoji Academy?"

"Really?" Inu stammered back as his eyes bulged after Jiro uttered that name. "You know I go there for school, right?"

"Exactly!" Jiro cheerily nodded his head in excitement. "I always hearing you bitch about Lady Kiryuin's slutty ass daughter and since she's now Honnoji's president, I figured that if we attacked the Kiryuin Conglomerate's corporate side, we should attack their stupid ass school!"

"Dude. Trying to piss Lady Kiryuin off is one thing, but pissing Ryuko Kiryuin off? That's like begging for someone to put a bullet in your head. It's a really, really dumb idea." Inu yelled back, trying to turn down Jiro's irresistible offer.

"But why should be worried about Ryuko Kiryuin murdering your ass when you got that Satsuki Matoi gal running around. Maybe you should, I dunno, try to befriend her so when we kick Honnoji's firewall in the nuts, you'll have someone to save your ass from harm." Jiro replied as he started to munch on a bag of spicy potato chips.

"You think she would let a low life like me hang around with her crew?" Inu quickly snapped back as he was posting comments on a message board dedicated to a slice of life moe anime. "I don't know."

"Come on, Inu, bro. I heard she's friends with The Pot King, so if you become friends with her, maybe you can get some high grade hash from her for free."

"But I don't smoke!" Inu yelled back in an annoyed tone. "You're the smoker, Jiro. Not me."

"Gee wiz, Inu." Jiro whined, realizing that his friend is not willing to buy him pot. "Can't you just give your buddy a hand?"

"Uhhhhhh...fine" Inu shrugged, reluctantly agreeing to enact the suggested hacking scheme. "We'll screw with Honnoji...and i'll get your pot too."

"Sweet!" Jiro shouted in excitement. "We'll commence this shit first thing tomorrow. We'll use skype to communicate as you attend school. All you need to do is befriend that Sasuki chick, get some pot from her for yours truly and get started on beating the shit out of the school's firewall so we can have some fun. Anyhow, I gotta bounce, bro. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. Whatever." Inu nodded as his friend stood up from the floor and left. He then got up with his laptop on hand, set it on a nearby table and sat on a chair next to it and continue messing around with it.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that the star player of that football game we hosted was a fucking cannibal?!" Ryuko yelled at Mako, sounding incredibly unnerved by the disturbing details of Ophelia's crimes. "I can't fucking believe it!"

"I know, Ryuko-chan." Mako replied as she frantically looked through some school papers. "It's really messed up."

"Next time, we'll have background checks on people we invite to perform at Honnoji." Ryuko replied back as she stood up and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Ryuko-chan?" Mako yelped as she saw her friend open her bedroom door and creep out. "We still got some paper work to look over before tomorrow!"

"My boyfriend is waiting, Mako. You know the drill." Ryuko replied, smirking as she slinked her way out of her bed room. She then casually skipped down the hallway, passed by Takiji, which she then quickly quipped at him, "Tell mommy i'm going to be out for a while." and entered the elevator.

* * *

Outside, Uzu Sanageyama stood outside the massive private headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, waiting for Ryuko to meet up with him. He tapped his fingers on the wall as he spotted Ryuko exiting out of the building. Their eyes spotted each other like how a radar identifies a target and without question, they ran up to each other and wrapped their arms around each other, passionate embracing their feelings.

"Sorry I couldn't be by your side at the game." Ryuko apologized to her boyfriend as she leaned her head against his broad chest.

"No need to apologize." Uzu calmly replied, smiling as he rubbed his fingers against Ryuko's shoulder blades. "It was a lousy game though, so it was for the better."

"A real shame it sucked so bad." Ryuko chimed in, agreeing. "I don't know why Gi Man thought bringing such a silly game from America to play here was a good idea."

"Well at least you can't say he didn't try." Uzu laughed as he slowly brushed through Ryuko's hair with his fingers. "That does make wonder though."

"About what?" Ryuko pondered in a somewhat cutesy voice as she slid her fingers against Uzu's buttocks, smiling in bliss.

"Why do you call your dad 'Gi Man'? It's really weird." Uzu replied while making a somewhat befuddled expression.

"Oh him? He's not really my dad." Ryuko snickered after she heard those words come out of his mouth. "I never actually met my real father. Mommy has told me that he passed away when I was a little girl."

"What a shame." Uzu politely replied in a reassuring tone as he patted her head. "I'm sure he was a very good man and that your...uh...stepdad is probably trying his best to fill in his shoes."

"Actually, mom told me he was a worthless piece of shit, but I don't quite buy it all that much." Ryuko quickly replied as she lightly pulled away from her boyfriend.

"That's a bit harsh." Uzu nodded back. He then turned around and shoved his hands into his coat. "So where do you like to grab a bite?"

"I was thinking maybe some fast food joint." Ryuko smirked back as she hooked her right arm under Uzu's left elbow.

"The perfect place for delinquents like us." Uzu nodded as they casually walked away from the headquarters building to find a place to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station, Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime were seen sitting by a desk, scuffling through all the paper work they received on the Ophelia Harrison case.

"This is ridiculous." Tsumugu groaned as he scuffled through the various crime scene photos and paper work. "First the alleyway murder, then the shit with those yakuza dolts and now this friggin' cannibal! All with trails leading back to the Kiryuin Conglomerate. What a surprise."

"Perhaps you're onto something." Nui replied as she took a sip of hot coffee. "Something must be up."

"You think we should give Lady Kiryuin a call and ask her a few questions?" Tsumugu asked her as he pulled a pack of gum out of a drawer. However, right as he uttered Ragyo's name, Nui's body tensed up a bit while her usually complacent, care free grin twisted into a fairly nervous glare.

"If you plan to meet up with her, count me out." Nui snickered after taking another sip of coffee.

"You want me to go solo in that situation?" Tsumugu questioned her after he got up from his chair to make a cup of coffee for himself. "That's not the Nui Harime I know. You don't like Lady Kiryuin or what?"

"Uhhhh...oh it's nothing." Nui stammered back, trying to get into damage control over her statement. "I think I could always do another assignment that day, it's not a big deal really."

"Eh. Whatever you say." Tsumugu shrugged, deciding that trying to get an answer out of her wasn't the best of ideas at the moment. He then sat back down and began to drink his cup of coffee as he continued looking through the papers. "I'll go try and have a talk with Lady Kiryuin first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"My lady. I'm sorry for the interruption." Takiji told Lady Kiryuin after he entered her office. She and Gi Man were see sitting by a table, with the former drinking a glass of wine as usual and the other having his hands clamped right in front of the lower half of his face as he looked over some sheets of paper full of status reports on the military wing of the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"No need for an apology, darling." Ragyo coyly replied after she set her glass down and grabbed a piece of paper. "What could it be?"

"Your daughter is going to be out for a while." Takiji informed Ragyo as he shut the door behind him. "However, i'm inclined to believe that she's out with a boy."

"And you think that's a problem?" Ragyo replied as she darted her piercing yet confused eyes towards Takiji. "I think it's wonderful that my darling sugar cube is going out with a boy."

"Yeah." Gi Man chimed in as he planted his hands onto the table. "Girls will be girls and boys will be boys."

"Whatever you say, my lady and my lor..." Takiji politely replied as he started to leave the office but right as he was going to refer to Gi Man as "my lord", he noticed him grimacing over being called that and instead quickly stammered, "...Gi Man."

Gi Man then waved Takiji goodbye and watched him leave the office. However, he then noticed that Ragyo stood up, which she then told him, "Please come with me. It's time."

"Time for...what?" Gi Man asked as he stood up and looked at her.

* * *

Several minutes passed by, Ragyo and Gi Man were seen exiting out of an elevator and entered an underground chasm that's mostly accompanied by a giant glowing object.

"Pumpkin, I like you to meet one of the original life fibers." Ragyo boomed out in sheer gusto as she extended her arms and waved them around in a bombastic manner.

Being blessed with the presence of an omnipresent cosmic object, Gi Man took his orange tinted sunglasses off, brushed his goatee with his gloved left hand and widened his eyes on awe. He then told his wife, "So this is what an original life fiber looks like. A giant friggin' carrot. Perhaps we could find a giant snowman who likes warm hugs and put it on his face.", though Ragyo looked visibly disgusted by Gi Man's suggestion.

"Oh pumpkin. That's not how we treat these works of beauty." Ragyo snapped back at she approached the OLF and slid her hands and chest against it in a fairly suggestive manner. "Unfortunately, this gorgeous relic doesn't have much juice left, which is why I hired an archeology team scouring the Egypt dunes in search for another OLF."

"And what do you propose to do once you unearth another OLF?" Gi Man innocently questioned her as he paced around the chasm. "If I were you, I would use its resources to make a giant robot. Just imagine this, a big, almost one hundredd foot robot with a build of an olympic long distance runner from the Congo, completely encased in some badass looking purple and green armor and complete with a helmet that has a horn that would tell those that try to cross our paths to not fuck with us. It..would be..SO MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME!"

Completely disgusted by her husband's suggestion to turn an OLF into parts for the construction of a giant robot, Ragyo gave him a considerably malicious glare and replied, "Pumpkin. We don't' make giant robots."

"OH COME ON, RAGYO BABY! SHEESH!" Gi Man yelled in a whiny tone as he angrily hopped around the chasm with his arms clenched close to his chest.

Despite watching Gi Man have a temper tantrum, Ragyo stepped away from the OLF, approached him and wrapped her arms around him, which immediately stopped his meltdown. She then gently nudged his face with her left hand, looked into his eyes and told him in a calm, peaceful voice, "Pumpkin, in time you'll learn why the life fibers are god's gift to this universe."

"But when, baby? When will I know about the true power of the life fibers?" Gi Man asked her as he looked at his wife with a somewhat dopey expression.

"As I said, pumpkin. In time." Ragyo seductively replied as she plunged her tongue down her husband's throat, pulled it back out and turned around to leave the chasm. "Once that day comes, pumpkin, you'll finally learn that in the Kiryuin Family, life fibers...are our death style."

After he heard Ragyo utter those somewhat preposterous words, he watched her enter the elevator and leave the floor altogether. Once she was gone, he shrugged in slight bemusement, put his sunglasses back on, readjusted his red t-shirt and causally walked away from the OLF, quietly muttering to himself, "Whatever you say, honey. Whatever you say. I need to get a drink."

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, Uzu! I feel so wet!" Ryuko yelped as her body was trembling in a state of erotic ecstasy as she made sweaty passionate love with her boyfriend on her bed. "Harder, baby. Harder!"

"You're so fucking tight, Ryuko! Oh fuck!" Sanageyama moaned as he and his girlfriend's sweat drenched bodies pressed and slid against each other as he thrust his manhood into Ryuko's moist nether region. Sensitive skin tissue of both parties rubbed against each other, resulting in electric orgasmic energy pulsating through their bodies.

On the other side of the room, Senketsu was seen sitting down on top of a dresser, reading a magazine. He darted his eyes towards the couple as they kept expressing their erotic energy towards each other via spurting out vulgar word play each other to increase their libido, redirected his attention towards said magazine, muttered in a slightly annoyed tone, "Sanageyama sucks." and sighed as he resumed trying his hardest to ignore the ongoing love making session.

As the couple continued to swap bodily fluids with each other in passionate delight, someone outside the room knocked on the door, which quickly prompted them to stop making love due to being annoyed by an outside party interrupting their fun.

"Shit!" Ryuko shouted as she got off the bed and pulled a blanket off of it so she can wrap it around her sweaty body and hide her naughty bits. "Hold on a second. I think that might be Mako at the door."

As Sanageyama laid naked on the bed, he watched Ryuko open the door, expecting her best friend to be on the other side. Instead, she saw Maiko, who greeted her by rudely shouting out, "Surprise, cockfag!"

"Maiko? What are you doing here?" Ryuko questioned her as she continued to firmly hold onto her blanket.

"Mind if I come in?" Maiko politely asked, which was quite the 180 from her crass introduction.

"Sure." Ryuko replied, but right before she let Maiko enter the room, she quickly darted her eyes back towards her boyfriend, picked up a pillow, chucked it right at him and ordered, "Hide your shame.", which he then conveniently put the pillow on top of his genitals per Ryuko's request.

Without any question, Maiko entered the room and noticed that both Ryuko and Sanageyama are obviously in their birthday suits in spite of their well intentioned attempts to make their nudeness somewhat less noticeable. She then lightly chuckled and told the couple, "Smells like sex in here."

"Uhhh, where exactly are you getting that impression?" Ryuko nervously laughed as she brushed some sweat out of her hair.

"Don't you try to act stupid with me." Maiko snicked as she pulled a chair towards her and sat on it. "But enough of that. I actually came hear to inform you that i've just finished installing a firewall into Honnoji's security system after your mother informed me of some...hacking shenanigans that happened at the Kiryuin Conglomerate's financial summit this afternoon."

"Is that all you had to say?" Ryuko scoffed back as she looked at Maiko with an angered glare. "You could've just called me instead of having to meet up with me in person, you dumb fuck."

"Don't you call me a dumb fuck, you dong swallowing slut." Maiko yelled back, taking a big offense at being called stupid.

"Well this is more entertaining than watching Ryuko Matoi and her boyfriend screw like there's no tomorrow." Senketsu laughed as he watched the girls get in a fight with each other.

"Shut the fuck up, Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled at him immediately after hearing his snarky remark.

"Who the hell is Senketsu?!" Maiko yelled back in bewilderment as she thought Ryuko and Sanageyama were the only people in the room besides her.

"Oh that's just Ryuko's uniform." Sanageyama replied as he continued to chill out on the bed with the pillow hiding his junk. "As far as I can tell, only Ryuko can listen and talk to him, so it's not a big deal."

Maiko then looked around the room to look for the uniform, only to spot Senketsu still sitting on the dresser, looking right at her as he held onto the magazine he was reading. She cautiously approached him and began to touch his arms, much to his embarrassment.

"This feels...awkward." Senketsu nervously muttered as Maiko continued to slide her hands against him.

"Oh my. You're quite the specimen." Maiko inquired as she examine Senketsu. However, she turned her head towards Ryuko and told her, "With that said, the reason why I had to meet you in person is that i'm suspecting Honnoji might be the hackers' next target and I think I have a pretty good clue who one of them might be."

At first, Ryuko gave her a somewhat funny look, but after thinking for a few seconds, she then told Maiko, "Please step outside so me and Uzu can get dressed, then you can tell me more."

"Alrighty." Maiko replied and immediately left the room. She then quietly stood by the door, only to suddenly see Mako diving towards the door, happily screaming, "I'm back, Ryuko-chan!".

Before Mako could bust through the bedroom door, Maiko quickly catched her and gently set her down on the floor feet first, which prompted Mako to ask her, "Maiko-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Conducting serious matters with Ryuko concerning Honnoji Academy." Maiko replied as she readjusted her glasses, which almost fell off after she caught Mako.

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled in a puzzled tone as she was surrounded by flashing ocean blue lights and bright yellow stars all while her head became much larger than usual.

All while Mako continued to enact her usual ditzy shenanigans and Maiko watched in slight bemusement, the door opened up and both Ryuko and Sanageyama emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed in their respective attire.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako squealed as she saw her emerge out of the bedroom, now wearing Senketsu and holding a sword that had its cover on. However, when she saw the other person come out, she also squealed "SANAGEYAMA-SAN?!" in a much more confused tone.

"Hi Mako." Uzu replied as he waved at her. As he walked away from the door, he suddenly felt a swift, playful slap to his buttocks, which he then turned his head towards Ryuko and saw her winking at smiling at him, which he then replied by smiling and lightly chuckling back at her.

After her brief moment of playful teasing with her boyfriend, Ryuko informed her small group of friends, "Ms. Ogure here has told me that Honnoji might be the target of a hacker attack tomorrow and as far as I know, she might know the identity of one of the attackers to be. Mind if you share this important info with us, Ms. Ogure?"

"Yes, but I need access to a computer." Maiko asked Ryuko as she pulled out a USB stick. "I stored all of the info I got on this bad boy, just need to plug it in and you'll know one of the bugs we need to squash."

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled, sounding more confused than usual. "Why do we have to squish some bugs, Ryuko-chan?! I don't think Honnoji has a bug infestation."

"No, silly. We don't have a literal bug problem, Mako." Ryuko laughed as she patted her head. "We just have to deal with some assholes that could do some serious damage to the school."

"Oooohh. I see"

"So where's the computer?" Maiko asked Ryuko as she patiently stood alongside the others.

"Right this way." Ryuko replied as she pointed her her sword towards a door down the hall. The group then walk down the hallway with each other and enter the room, which prompted Maiko to make a mad dash towards the computer. She then plugged the USB stick into it, opened it on the browser, searched through the files and brought up several recordings from the security cameras she installed at Honnoji.

As Maiko began to play some of the camera feeds, the others huddled up around her and joined in. She then spotted a grainy recording of Inu sitting against a wall, browsing his laptop. Maiko then pointed her right index finger at him on the screen and informed the others, "According to Honnoji's enrollment records, this is Houka Inumuta. All of the camera feeds around the campus catch him doing nothing but fiddling with his laptop."

"So?" Sanageyama snickered as he shook his head in minor disapproval. "Maybe he was just looking at some hentai. He seems like the type to live the hikikomori lifestyle half of the time he's not at school."

"You think a hikikomori would dress like that, you dumb shit?!" Maiko sneered back in disbelief.

"Maybe he's just a hipster hikikomori. It's not like it's completely out of the realm of possibility."

"A hipster hikikomori? Really? That's the stupidest damn thing i've heard all day!"

"You two stop bitching!" Ryuko yelled at Sanageyama and Maiko, growing annoyed with their pointless bickering. "We know this guy might be the hacker. That's all we need, so please shut up!"

"Whatever you say, Ryuko." Maiko calmly replied as she stopped playing the video and closed all of the folders up on the browser.

* * *

The following morning, Inu was seen arriving at the school with his laptop in hand. He looked around the campus, keeping a close eye on all of the security cameras. He then spotted a corner that the cameras could not spot, ran to it, sat down and opened his laptop. After he waited for the computer to fully load up, he opened Skype up and immediately connected with Jiro's Skype feed.

"Hey man. I'm at school." Inu informed his friend as he began opening up his hacking programs. "So far so good."

"Nice." Jiro replied as he munched on a bowl of cereal. "Have you made contact with Satsuki Matoi yet?"

"Dude. School has just barely started." Inu groaned at Jiro's impatience. "I'll meet up with her at lunch, man. All i'm doing right now is getting the anti-firewall software started so we can have our fun."

"Very well. I'll do my part and get my magic started too. Is there a place you can hide your laptop near you?"

Inu looked around his surroundings and spotted a crack underneath the wall. He then looked back at his laptop and replied, "Yeah."

"Good. Just put it there and come back during lunch after you got my weed."

In spite of still having a hard time buying Jiro's request to get him weed off of a person neither of them have met yet, Inu nodded his head, replied, "Got it.", extended the monitor part of the laptop away from the keyboard part, pushed the laptop into the crack, stood up and walked away to get to class.

* * *

"So someone rained on those Kiryuin knuckleheads' parade, eh?" Satsuki inquired as she sat at a table with her circle of friends.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Iori replied in a cheery tone as he was seen wearing his surgical mask again. "News sites said it was probably some bored high school kids that hacked into their system at a presentation, but nonetheless, it's great to hear someone put them in their place."

"Wish I was there to see it." Satsuki replied back, smiling as she drank some soda.

"Isn't hacking illegal?!" Gamagoori asked the others in his typically authoritative tone.

"Well yeah, but the Kiryuin Conglomerate definitely deserved it." Satsuki replied in a somewhat snarky tone.

"I still think this vendetta is childish by your standards, Satsuki." Nonon groaned as she stared at the table, tapping her fingers on it. "I could've gotten myself a music club here had you not decided to pick a fight with the school president."

"Don't worry, Nonon." Satsuki calmly replied back as she wrapped her left arm around her friend's shoulders. "There's always college."

"Really? That's way too long of a wait for me to handle, dammit!" Nonon snickered as she looked at Satsuki with an annoyed glare. However, before she could really vent her frustrations, she noticed Inu approaching them, which prompted her to quickly change the subject and tell the others, "Looks like we have a guest."

Right as Satsuki and her group of friends noticed him, Inu stood still and told them, "Uhhh...mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Go ahead." Satsuki replied as she nodded her head all while Gama and Iori scooted away from each other to add some extra sitting space. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Inu replied back and sat down.

"Any reason why you wanted to grace us with your presence...uhhh... ahem, what's your name, man?"

"Just call me Inu, Satsuki Matoi."

"_**NANI SORE?!**_" Nonon yelled in confusion as she heard Inu mention her best friend's name despite only having met her just now.

"You better not have any ties to the Kiryuin Conglomerate, pal!" Iori yelled as he slightly began to have some reservations for letting Inu sit with him and his friends.

"Chill out, guys. Everyone around the campus knows who your friend is." Inu laughed at being accused of having ties to the people he's been playing high tech mind games with as of late. "Especially after that incredible stunt she pulled on the president. You may not believe it, but we're actually on the same page here. I too cannot stand the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Oh really?" Satsuki replied, sounding way, way less hostile than the others. "Have you done anything to mess with them like I have?"

"Actually, I did just the other day." Inu smirked as he readjusted his glasses. "Chances are, you probably already know it."

"Wait." Iori quickly replied as his eyes lit up in curiosity. "Did you play a part in the hacking of that Kiryuin Conglomerate presentation yesterday?"

"Bingo!" Inu exclaimed after Iori mentioned the hacking. "In fact, let's just keep this between us."

"Keep what between us?" Satsuki asked him as he sipped on her soda some more.

"Me and a friend of mine are about to break through Honnoji's firewall and...ahem...have some fun with their security system."

"Wow. I cannot wait to see the look on Ryuko Kiryuin's face the minute you make Honnoji's security your playground." Satsuki smiled after Inu told her about his hacking scheme.

"No shit, Satsuki. It's gonna be incredible." Inu replied, smiling. "That reminds me. Before I go, can I have...uhhhh...some weed?"

"You better not be selling him some weed, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu scolded her after Inu asked her for some pot. "You don't need to stoop that low."

"I won't." Satsuki whispered back as she pulled a bag of hash out of one of her pockets. She then turned her attention back towards Inu, handed the bag of weed and told him, "Here you go. It's on the house."

"Uh, don't I have to pay for it?" Inu asked her as he took the bag of weed out of Satsuki's hands.

"Of course not." Satsuki replied in a friendly tone. "I like you, so go ahead and enjoy the goods after this is all over."

"Nah, it's not for me, Satsuki." Inu replied back. "A friend of mine wanted some, so I hope you don't mind about that tidbit."

"Not at all. You both deserve kudos for what you're going to do."

"Thanks, Satsuki Matoi. I gotta get this party started. See you later!" Inu told Satsuki, then took off running, leaving the group back to how it was before he showed up.

"Well that was unexpected." Nonon shrugged as she resumed tapping her fingers against the table. "Didn't you guys think he looked like a dog?"

"A dog? What?" Iori yelled back, confused by Nonon's oddball statement.

"Did you see how he had his jacket?" Nonon replied back nonchalantly. "It looked like he had a friggin' collar!"

"So?" Iori snickered back, having found Nonon's observation both puzzling and dumb. "Who cares."

"Whatever." Nonon groaned back, then quietly muttered to herself, "Seems like i'm the only one here who gives a shit about stuff like that."

* * *

After chatting with Satsuki and getting hold of weed as requested by his friend, Inu returned to the unsurvallianced corner, put his hand down into the crack and pulled his laptop out, which still had a nice chunk of battery life in it. He readjusted its monitor, looked at Jiro and told him, "Dude, I got your weed."

"Awesome." Jiro replied as he stretched his arms and cranked his hands together. "You ready for the party, man?"

"Hell to the yes!" Inu exclaimed back as he got onto the hacking program on his laptop.

* * *

Inside Honnoji's security room, Maiko was seen sitting in front of the monitors, closely examining them. However, she then stood up while smiling and muttered to herself, "Looks like there was nothing to worry about. Might as well grab something to eat.". She then left the room, thinking that everything was just fine. However, all of the monitors on the screen suddenly changed into the same grainy feed that appeared on the monitor at the Kiryuin Conglomerate conference the other day, in which the silhouette of the person then muttered, "Hello, Honnoji Academy! We're here, assholes!"

The minute Maiko heard that garbled voice, she immediately turned around, ran back into the room and saw all of the work she put into the school rendered completely null. As she stared at the screens with her face, which had become pale white due to pure horror, the man then laughed, "Oh hi there, head of security Maiko Ogure. I'm glad we were able to meet each other. Do you like what you see?"

Maiko then clenched her hands in sheer white hot fury, sat down, grabbed her laptop, booted it up and told the man, "You want to fuck with me, asshole?! You sure you want to fuck with me?!"

"Ooooh, i'm sooo scared, Ms. Ogure." the man replied in a very mocking tone. "What are going to do, put a virus in my computer? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Oh yes I can, dickhead!" Maiko replied back in a very malicious tone as she clenched her teeth together and used a hacking program of her own to search for the location of the hacked video feed. "Yes, I fucking can.". She then feverishly searched through the various internet feeds in the area around Honnoji and was able to pin point the exact location where the hacked feed originates from, which prompted her to stand up and again leave the room, albeit driven by sheer rage due to the hacking.

"Where are you going, Ms. Ogure?" the man asked her, sounding a bit curious about her sudden decision to depart.

"It's a surprise, shithead!" Maiko responded as she turned around and looked at the man with an extremely psychotic grin, turned her head back and angrily stomped out of the security room.

* * *

After leaving the security room, Maiko was seen walking down a hallway, passing by all the security cameras she had a part in installing. However, they all began to violently vibrate and spontaneously combusted, which caught her off guard.

"That fucker's gonna pay!" Maiko growled after witnessing her precious security cameras reduced to scrap heaps and continued to stomp her way down the hallway, completely driven by the desire to deal with the hackers.

* * *

Back outside, Satsuki saw the cameras exploding, which managed to be quite an amusing sight for her to see.

"I didn't expect this to happen." she told her friends as they watched fellow students run around the campus, panicking over the exploding security cameras.

"Inu wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be a party." Iori inquired as he was smiling, in spite of wearing a surgical mask that obscured said smile.

"See. Wasn't I right?" Inu asked him as he approached the group, holding his laptop underneath his left arm.

"Indeed you were." Satsuki replied while smirking. "Hey you want to roll with us for now?"

"Sure." Inu replied back. "Got nothing else to do around here.". He then saw Satsuki extend her right arm out towards him, offering a handshake, which he then accepted and shook her hand.

"Welcome aboard." Satsuki happily told him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks." Inu replied as he stepped away from Satsuki. "Would you like to stop by my place later? I'll take you to meet my fellow hacking buddy."

"Sure thing, man." Satsuki agreed, waved him goodbye and watched him walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiro was seen sitting by his computer, casually browsing on the internet after having successfully played a part in wrecking Honnoji's security. However, he then heard a knock at his door, which annoyed him a little but not to the point of making him completely ignore it. Without much of a doubt, Jiro then stood up, walked to the door and asked the person on the other side, "Hello? Who's out there?"

"Just a friend." a woman with a soft voice replied. "Can you please open the door?"

Rather than immediately opening the door, Jiro quietly stood by it, pondering that it might be some kind of a prank or worse, potentially life threatening. However, he then shrugged and opened the door, only to find that no one was actually on the other side. He looked around his surroundings, nodded his head and turned around to walk back into his house, yet right as he set his feet into his home, he felt someone tapping his left shoulder, yelling, "Turn around!".

Without much question, Jiro did as requested and turned around, only to find himself face to face with a mysterious figure in a black, biomechanical looking suit. However, before he got the chance to flinch or even utter a single word, the figure extended two blades out of a device on their right wrist and swiftly lopped Jiro's head off with one clean swipe.

As Jiro's head rolled off of his neck onto the floor, a massive geyser of blood began to spew all around the surroundings as Jiro's body violently stumbled onto the floor, all while the figure quietly stood in place, watching the grotesque act unfold.

* * *

"Jiro? Jiro? Why the hell can't you hear me, you lazy bum?!" Inu yelled at his computer as he waited for his friend to show back up on his still running Skype feed. He continued to patiently sit by his computer for another minute, only to get annoyed by Jiro's absence and decided to stand up and leave the bedroom.

"I wonder how much longer will it take for Satsuki to get here?" Inu pondered to himself as he entered the hallway with the intent to get something out of the kitchen. However, as he got halfway into his trek, the lights in the place flickered and he began to hear some music that was alien to him but familiar to many.

_**A candy colored clown they call the sandman**_

"What the hell?" Inu yelled in sheer confusion as he heard the haunting music loudly echo through his home.

_**Tiptopes to my room every night, just to sprinkle stardust and to whisper **_"_**Go to sleep, everything is all right."**_

As Inu cautiously resumed walking through his living space, trying to figure out where the music is coming from, he then began hearing a grinding sound making its way towards him after the door of the place he's living at opened up. A fairly strange looking silhouetted object attached to automated wheels was then seen coming out of said door, which happened to be the source of the music Inu was hearing. The thing then slowly began approaching Inu, which as soon as he saw what it actually was, he backed away in complete repulsion.

The object in question turned out to be a bizarre mechanical contraption with speakers that, for some nightmarish reason, had the severed head of Inu's friend Jiro attached to it, which happened to have a frightening blank expression on its face.

"Jiro?! Is that really you?!" he asked the contraption as he slowly approached it, looking a bit nauseous.

Right before he got too close to it, the music the object was playing stopped and a figure in black suddenly crashed through a window, landing knees and feet first behind Inu. The person, who happened to be the one who decapitated Jiro and by extension, may have been responsible for the creation for the grotesque machine that carries Jiro's severed head around.

After he heard the window break and a loud thud, Inu turned around, only for the mysterious person to grab him by his throat and pushed him against a wall.

"What do you want from me?!" Inu yelped as he tried to struggle out of the person in black armor's clutches.

"Your blood sprayed across this building over what you did, asshole." the figure growled back in response as it tightened its hold on Inu's neck.

"The hell did I do to you?!" Inu frantically yelled at the figure as he tried to pull the figure's hand away from his neck.

"Don't act retarded, fuckhead! You know what you did and it's time for you to join your partner in crime."

* * *

Outside, Satsuki was seen approaching the building Inu lives in from a distance

"Well at least he lives in a nice place." she inquired, sounding fairly impressed as she looked at the house Inu lives in.

"Something doesn't seem right." Junketsu told her, sounding relatively concerned as they got closer to the house, which prompted Satsuki to pull her scissor blade out. She then saw that his door is open and told her kamui, "Looks like our friend is gonna need some help."

* * *

Back inside the house, the figure threw Inu onto the floor and extracted the blades out of its wrists. Right as the person began approaching him, they raised their right arm, readying to maul him, but this plan was cut short when their blades clashed against a familiar looking blue sword. The person turned their head, saw Satsuki, who's now wearing Junketsu in his battle form and growled at her, "YOU!"

"Look what we got here. Someone who recognizes me." Satsuki smirked as steam blew out of Junketsu. She then began deflecting the mysterious person's blade strikes. Both she and the mysterious person kept swinging their weapons towards each other. Although the person tries to catch Satsuki off guard by sporadically appearing and disappearing out of thin air, the efforts proved to be futile as Satsuki kept besting her. She then asked the figure "Care to explain why you got a problem with my friend?"

"Your friend ruined all of my work, bitch!" the figure growled back, growing frustrated over their inability to overpower Satsuki's sword strikes.

The minute the figure mentioned the reason why they want Inu dead, Satsuki's brain put two and two together, which she then replied, "Hey! Are you that Maiko Ogure gal that works for President Kiryuin?", which prompted the figure to stop attacking.

Without replying, the figure then grabbed a hold of their intense, biomechanical looking helmet and pulled it off, revealing that Satsuki indeed guessed correctly.

"You're quite the party pooper, Satsuki Matoi." Maiko snickered as she tossed her helmet aside. "Then again, perhaps if I manage to cut you into little pieces, President Kiryuin might be able to sleep easier every night."

"What makes you think you'll be able to stand toe to toe with me?" Satsuki asked Maiko as she circled her, lightly swinging her scissor blade around in anticipation.

"I may be a bit lacking in hand to hand combat, but i'm positive that I have an edge in mind games, just like what I did with your computer freak friend over here, who's still under the impression I actually cut his buddy's head off."

"What?!" Inu shouted, confused about what Maiko said. However, he then heard someone slowly clapping their hands, which prompted him to turn around and look at the door. Much to his shock, he saw none other than his friend Jiro walking into his house, looking the same as he did all today.

"Well well well. Looks like Ms. Ogure really rustled your jimmies, Inu." Jiro grinned as he approached him. "Glad to see someone put you in your place."

"Why, man?" Inu asked him as he noticed that Jiro's smile is not friendly. "I thought we were tight."

"We were, buddy, but I realized how much more fun it is to be a prick towards others." Jiro replied as he got closer and pulled a pistol out . "Besides, i'm sick of playing second fiddle to you."

Maiko then noticed Jiro's gun, which prompted her to yell at him, "What are you doing? We're not going to kill anyone."

As soon as Satsuki heard that, she smacked Maiko with the dull side of her scissor blade, knocking her out cold, turned her attention towards Jiro and cut his gun into his face. He then looked at them, realized his gun was now useless and ran away.

"Thanks for the help, Satsuki, but shouldn't you try and go after him?" Inu asked her as she stood by him.

"I'm sure that's the last we'll see of him." Satsuki replied as she helped him stand back and twirled her scissor blade around. "However, i'm sure this will not be the last we'll have to do with Ms. Ogure."


End file.
